No Way Out
by Raging Inferno
Summary: What happens when a new hanyou, Bumi, starts traveling with Inuyasha and the gang? Fighting, love, and jealousy are sure to follow! Please R&R. Flames welcome! [Completed!]
1. Her Past

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters (Despite how much I want to!), but Bumi is my own character, and if you wish to use her in any story of yours, please ask.**

**No Way Out**  
_Prologue- Bumi's Past_

In my time, the Feudal Era of Japan, many hanyous were despised just for being alive. My mother was a wolf demon from the Eastern Tribe, while my father was a human. This made me what I am: A hanyou.

Mama and I were shunned from our tribe before I was even born. We started traveling about one year after my birth. By around my thirteenth year, Mama had fallen ill. She had died mere days later, and without having known my father, I was left alone. Mama had taught me how to survive on my own, so I did do quite well.

I had often stolen food, unknown by villagers. I also tried to stay a fair distance away from full demons. With my small stature and human weaknesses, I was almost a sitting duck for all those that might try to kill me for being a hanyou.

Once, I had come upon the corpse of a fox youkai. There was a glowing light coming from it. I had slowly walked towards the corpse, disgusted by the foul scent. But I picked up what looked like a shard from a jewel. How surprised I was when I found out that it was a shard of the Shikon Jewel!

I had heard rumors that it had been shattered, but I never believed them. What surprised me even more was that no one had tried to steal it from me.

So, I traveled, carrying the shard in a leather dagger sheath that I kept on my arm. I had never faced any real danger, but I could never be too careful. Besides, I could work quite well with a dagger.

That is, as long as my tail doesn't get in the way.


	2. Meeting Inuyasha

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters (-cries-). Bumi is my own character, and if you wish to use her in one of your stories, please ask. **

Here are some key things I might want to point out:

_When in italics, it means that Bumi is thinking something (Except up here or in the Chapter Title)._

**When bolded, it means emphasis on the word (Except for up here and stuff).**

**No Way Out  
**_Chapter 1 - Meeting Inuyasha_

"Ah, Bumi, isn't it nice out today?" I sighed. I've always hated talking to myself, but lately it was all I could do to keep myself occupied.

Today was a pretty nice to relax. After all the traveling, and stealing, I'd done over this past week, I needed a rest.

And what made this valley the best was the fact that almost noone traveled through it. Most people never realized it, but there are two tiny springs in the middle of the valley. I found it amazing how one was a hot spring, while the other was super cold. I often come back to this area. The hot spring works as a nice, relaxing bath, and I use the other spring for drinking water.

I adjusted my dagger sheath so it wasn't poking into my arm. "I should take this off, seeing as how I'm going to take a bath soon..."

I slid off the sheath, along with my leather garter. That held another dagger for my use. And even better, it was hidden under my dress, so no one could see it.

After stripping off my dress, boots, and weapons, I slid into the water. Ahh... Hot springs rock.

My ears started twitching. They tend to do that, even in my human form. I could tell that pebbles, about 50 feet away, were being cracked under feet. I slid farther into the water as I heard voices.

"Miroku, keep your hands to yourself!"

"I'm sorry, Sango, but I just can't help myself."

I sat up a little, still staying in the water. I thought people didn't come by here! I quickly climbed out of the water and started getting dressed behind a large rock. I had just finished pulling on my dress when a monk appeared. He looked at me curiously, a small smile on his face. What, hadn't he seen a hanyou before? _Oh. Right. Human form. Duh, Bumi! _

I slid on my boots in an attempt to ignore him. It didn't exactly work. The next thing I knew, he was holding my hands in front of his chest. "Miss, will you bear my child?"

I pulled away from him, and backed into the back. "Are you crazy!" I screamed. "I'm only 15!"

"Hey leave her alone, Miroku." The monk, who I presumed to be Miroku, turned around. The girl standing there looked very odd. What kind of clothes was she wearing? She walked up to me as the other woman picked up my daggers and their sheaths.

"**Hey**, those are mine!" I squealed.

"I'm just checking them. Don't worry." She said, tossing them in her hands. Who the hell was she, thinking she could handle my daggers like that? I ran over to her, snatched my daggers, and jumped onto the rack. I casually put on in it's rightful place, then glanced at the monk. He wasn't looking at me, so I quickly slid the garter into place, just below my dress, so they could still see it.

"Why did you do that?" asked the girl in strange clothes.

I glared at her. "Very rarely do I travel without my daggers in place. No one touches them but me, and the only reason you were able to," I glanced over at the other woman, "was because I just got done with my bath."

The other woman covered the monk's mouth before he could say anything.

The girl in odd clothing looked at me again. "So, those are hot springs?"

I rolled my eyes. "Only one is. The other one I use for drinking water."

"But I thought you said you traveled?" She asked, touching the corner of her mouth.

I sat cross-legged on the rock. I felt so weird without my tail. _I'll never get used to this human thing. Well, at least I'll get it back tonight, along with my ears. _"I come here often. It's it a nice place to relax."

"Keh, I'll say." I turned around when I heard another male voice. I smiled, recognizing him at once.

The girl in odd clothing ran up to him, smiling. "Inuyasha, meet..." she turned to look at me. I rolled my eyes and answered with "Bumi."

She smiled again and motioned towards the others. "That's Miroku, the perverted monk..." Miroku gave a sly grin at this, but she continued. "Sango over there is a Youkai Exterminator. Shippou, is sleeping in the basket on my bike, and this is Inuyasha."

"I know." I stood up and walked over to him. "I've heard of you before. The hanyou searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel, right?"

Inuyasha nodded, and I smiled. So this was the Inuyasha I'd heard so much about.

"By the way, I'm Kagome. Why are you out here alone, Bumi?"

"I prefer traveling alone. It's much better," I stated, matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You don't get to socialize with people as often."

"After being shunned by my tribe? I don't think so," I muttered, under my breath.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing."

Later that night, quite some time after Kagome, Sango and I bonded, we were relaxing in the hot spring while Miroku and Inuyasha were out and around. Shippou went with them too. He said it was to make sure they wouldn't come back. _But he's so small. I can't imagine him stopping them._

"So, Bumi, why exactly do you travel alone?"

"I already told you, Kagome. I think it's better," I stated, with a sigh. This was about the 10-millionth time she'd asked me! Out of nowhere, Kagome and Sango started staring at me like I was a freak. I started to ask "What's wrong," when it dawned on me. It was midnight.

"Bumi, you're a **youkai**!"


	3. A Half Demon Girl

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own Inuyasha, much to my dismay. Although, Bumi is my own character, and if you wish to use her in one of your stories, please ask.

**Review Replies:  
Dark Elf with Red Eyes: **Mind if I call ya Elf? And me, bashing Kagome? Never! -tries to look innocent, but fails, miserably-  
**Lisa: **It doesn't matter that you didn't review first, as long as you reviewed! -hugs- And you didn't have to recommend my story. Some people found it, see? -does a happy dance-

Things to remember: _Italics means Bumi's thinking something. _**  
Bold or ALL capitals (Such as that. ) means emphasis on a word.**

Now, on to the story!

**No Way Out  
**_Chapter 2 - A Half Demon Girl_

"More like hanyou, but whatever," I stated.

"B-but..." Kagome stammered.

"I know, I know. But it shouldn't be that surprising, seeing as how you two travel with the infamous Inuyasha."

Both Kagome and I looked over at Sango when she spoke up. "Kagome, didn't you tell me that Kouga mentioned a Bumi when you last met him?"

"I think he did, Sango!" Kagome yelled. She looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Don't look at me like that, Kagome. I've been shunned by wolf youkai tribes since before I was even born. Don't go expecting me to know anyone from one."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bumi. Inuyasha's told me about being a hanyou. It must be really hard."

I sighed. "It can be. I tend to stay away from everybody. So there's the answer to why I travel alone." Kagome nodded, seeming to understand.

"So, you have a human form too."

"Hai. Two days before the night of a new moon, I turn human. I find it kind of odd, but it works."

Both of us looked up to realize that Sango had gotten out and dressed. "You two chat for awhile. I'm just a little hungry."

"I have ramen in my backpack, Sango."

I looked at Kagome curiously. "Ramen?"

She looked over at me and smiled. "It's really good food. You should try it. If Inuyasha hasn't eaten it all."

Kagome and I got out of the hot spring, and she put her odd clothes back on. _And is it just me, or does Miroku have an 'oh, Bumi's__getting dressed' sense? _I was finishing pulling up my dress when he showed up again.

After pulling on my boots, Kagome handed me her backpack. "Come on, Bumi. We'll go out for awhile and let the guys bathe."

Miroku laughed softly, looking at me. "Inuyasha's gonna have a fit when he finds out you're a hanyou, Bumi."

"Which is all the more reason for me to leave, like, right now," I said, pulling on Kagome's backpack. I was glad I had moved the jewel shard to my belt, because the dagger sheath on my arm fell off. I shrugged, and put it onto the rock, along with the other one. I couldn't believe what could have compelled me to just leave them out with these people.

I shrugged it off, so Kagome, Sango and I went for our walk.

"I love your hair, Bumi," Kagome said.

"At least someone does. I hate it," I sighed. _Why did I have to have red hair?_

"It reminds of the Shikon Jewel." She glanced over at Sango. "I've been sensing a shard around this area, but there are no youkais."

I huffed. "Like any youkais would bring shards of the Shikon Jewel around here."

Kagome and Sango nodded, agreeing.

"That might be true, Bumi... But are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Hai, Sango. The only youkai, or hanyou in my case, that comes around here is me."

"Oh." I nodded._ Humans can be so dense._

I looked over at Kagome. "Kagome, are you a miko? Is that why you wear such odd clothes?" I stopped and leaned against a tree. We were in the forest now. _How long had we been walking? _

Kagome looked at me and smiled. "Are you prepared for a long story?" I nodded.

By the time Kagome finished her story, we were back at the springs. About halfway through, we'd decided to walk back.

Miroku and Shippou were already asleep, but Inuyasha wasn't. He was sniffing at my daggers. "HEY!" I ran up to him and sighed, "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha turned to glare at me. "Bumi, I can tell something..." He paused, gazing at my ears and tail. _Hadn't he noticed my demonic aura before he'd seen them?_ "You're a hanyou?"

I huffed and took my daggers back. "Hai. I would've thought that you'd sense my aura by now. But what were you going to say?"

Inuyasha looked at me and said quietly, "You have a shard of the Shikon Jewel."

* * *

**Oooh, cliffy (Or at least a pathetic attempt at one)! And I'm absolutely sorry 'bout making you guys wait for this chapter! Hoping I can get the next one, 'Bumi's Love... For What!' up sooner. Maybe even tomorrow, if I'm lucky!**

**Look out for the next installment of 'No Way Out!' **


	4. Bumi's Love

**_Disclaimer:_** Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha. -pouts- Although, Bumi is my own character, and if you wish to use her in a story of yours, please ask!

**Review Replies:  
Elf.hanyou:** I do believe that Kagome bashing is NOT against the law. If it is, hopefully I'll get away with it. -  
**Lisa:** Aw, you're so sweet! -huggles- And boy am I glad the the writer's block went away! Can't wait to read the next chapter of your story. By the way, you people reading this? Go and read Lisa's story, '**New School, New Loves,' **it's awesome!  
**Elf:** -laughs- Nice. I wouldn't mind burning down the Higurashi Shrine... (And yes, you spelt it right. Yay you!) Lucky for me, I already have my pitch fork ready. -grins-  
**Anon: **Well, I'm sorry for the cliffy, then. :P And next time I get the chance, I'll try to read that story, 'kay? Oooh, and do you really love Bumi? That's kinda awesome! Someone loves my OC. -giggle-

Remember: _Italics thoughts _**Bold Emphasis  
**

Now, sadly, onto the story!

**No Way Out  
**_Chapter 3 - Bumi's Love... For What!_

I stared at Inuyasha. "H-how did you know?" 

He nodded over towards Kagome, who was sitting next to the sleeping Shippou. "She sensed a shard in this area. Since there isn't any real threat, you must have it."

I glared at him. "I could be a threat, y'know."

He laughed at this. "You? Bumi, you're a mere hanyou."

"Look who's talking, dog-boy!" I yelled.

Miroku, who had woken up by my earlier squeak of surprise, whispered to Kagome, "I think someone might take your place, Kagome."

I looked over at them, confused. "Huh?"

Shippou jumped up. "Inuyasha and Kagome fight all the time. Now, Inuyasha has someone else to fight with!"

Inuyasha growled and hit Shippou on the head. Poor little Shippou started crying. "You meanie!"

"Inuyasha," I cautioned, "Be nice to little Shippou! He's only a little kid..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down Indian-style. "Feh. Like I was saying, you should give me that shard."

I stared at him. "Like hell I will."

"You'd better give that shard to me, Bumi."

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

I backed away and laughed when Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "How do you do that, Kagome?" I asked.

She smiled. "Easy." She turned to look at me. "Lade Kaede put Beads of Subjugation on Inuyasha, and he has to obey me. Sit."

I laughed. Inuyasha had just gotten up, only to fall down again. "Sounds like fun," I said, grinning.

"It can be," Kagome replied, nodding.

Kagome and I walked away, towards the cold spring. "I'm sorry about him, Bumi. He's almost obsessed with collecting the jewel shards."

"I guess it's okay..." I touched my belt. "But he's not getting this one."

"It's okay."

We sat down on a rock and Kagome handed me something.

"What is this?" I asked, poking at it with my free hand.

"It's a package of ramen," she said, opening her own. She put some water in hers, and looked at me. "Well, aren't you going to try some?"

I nodded, and followed suit. After filling mine with water, Kagome and I started building a fire. I had gathered a few sticks, while she gathered stones to build around them.

The fire burned pretty bright for a small one. Kagome put the packages of ramen over the fire. "You're gonna love this."

"Don't be so sure, Kagome. I'm a pretty picky eater," I said.

Five minutes later, we both took our ramen away from the fire. Kagome handed me some chopsticks, then started eating hers. I poked at mine, then took a bite.

I was in heaven! I quickly gulped down the rest, then grabbed Kagome's backpack. She stared at me. "What the heck are you doing, Bumi?"

I looked at her and grinned after grabbing the last thing of ramen. "I'm making myself some more!"

* * *

**Sorry if I called the necklace the wrong thing! Please, correct me if it's wrong. **

**As I re-read this chapter, I realized that there's no real meaning of it. As is the next chapter. -giggle- Anyways, I hope you people enjoyed it! I might be a little slow posting the next few chapters because I have finals this week and next. -pouts-**

**Anyways, I hope you guys are looking out for the next chapter, 'My Ramen!' **


	5. My Ramen!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, would I be writing this?

**Updates**: I'm really sorry people! I never meant to not update. My idiotic computer got all messed up, and wouldn't let me edit my story and profile (which still drastically needs it). I plan on posting up Chapter 5 right after I finish editing it today, just so you wonderful people don't have to wait any longer then I've already made you wait.

**Review Replies:**   
**Lisa:** Will you quit saying that? I'm not a genuis, dammit!  
**Anon:** As much as this pains me to say it, I cannot add Davis to my story. She seems like a blast to write! But, I'm already up to chapter 20 for 'No Way Out,' and I don't really find the need to add any more characters, as that would add to the already confused-ness of the story. Maybe, if you'll let me, I can include her in the sequel that I plan on writing?

_Now, on to the story! Warning: There is some mild swearing in this chapter, and the rest to come.  
_

**No Way Out  
**_Chapter 4 - My Ramen!_

I went to grab the last ramen from above fire. When I was about to dive in and eat it, Inuyasha stole it from me.

"Inuyasha, you bastard! Give me back that ramen!" I whined.

He grinned and held it above his head before I could snatch it. I jumped up to grab it, but he raised it higher.

"Come on, I'm hungry! Give it back, Inuyasha!"

"No. I'm hungry too, y'know," he growled. I snarled at him when he pushed me back again.

"Give it back, dog-boy!" I said as I fell down. "You can't mock the short!"

He grinned and started eating it. "I can, and I will." I stared up at him, trying my best to pull off my old 'aw-you're-not-really-gonna-do-that-to-a-tiny-little-half-wolf-girl-are-you?' look. _Damn. The last time I tried that must've been ten years ago, with Mama._

Too bad it didn't work.

Kagome just sat there, laughing. I felt sorry for myself, but really, for the others. It seemed that I kept waking them up by my yelling.

I jumped up and took the rest of the ramen from Inuyasha. He wasn't expecting it, I guess, because Inuyasha doesn't seem like the kind of hanyou to just give up something... I grinned to myself, happy that I got it away from Inuyasha.

I jumped into a large, nearby tree, then quickly gulped down the rest of the ramen. I realized that this was only the second meal, the other package of ramen being the first, meal that I'd had in almost 2 weeks.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha stared up at me like I was crazy. Luckily, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou went back to sleep, so they didn't see the spectacle. Kirara, the two-tail, was curled up next to Sango.

I grinned and stuck my tongue out at Inuyasha. "Ha!"

Inuyasha stared up at me. "I can't believe it."

I laughed. "Better believe it, dog-boy. You got competition!"

"Feh."

Kagome laughed softly, and climbed into what she called a 'sleeping bag.' She yawned and looked up at me, then at Inuyasha. "Be nice, you two."

Inuyasha scowled and looked the other way. I sighed and jumped down, out of the tree. "I'm going for a walk."

"Keh. Like we'll miss you." I rolled my eyes. _Idiot Inuyasha... But he's probably right..._

Since the group wasn't anywhere near the hot spring, I walked that way. A nice hot bath sounded perfect right about now.

As I had earlier that day, I stripped off my weapons, boots, and fur leg-warmers that were a custom of the Wolf Tribes. I glanced around to make sure no one was around before I stripped off my dress.

I quickly slid into the water to escape from the cold night air. Despite the cold night, the water in the hot spring was hotter then ever. I could only spend a little while longer in it before I got burned.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against a rock behind me. _I love these hot springs... Maybe too much?_

"I'd hurry up and get out of there, wolf-girl."

* * *

_Whaddya think? Nice, huh? Aren't you glad I'm just gonna put up the next chapter right away? Cha!_  



	6. Meeting Kouga

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned Inuyasha, I'd be rich and famous! Sadly, I'm just a simple, un-famous fangirl.

**Updates:** Summer's finally here! I'll continue working on 'No Way Out' as much as possible, but you're gonna hafta to bear with me. I'll try to update every Thursday, and if I'm lucky, maybe even on a Tuesday or Saturday(Don't you just love funky little work schedules?). Please, don't like, gang up on me or something if I fall behind, 'kay?

**No Way Out  
** _Chapter 5 - Meeting Kouga_

I opened up my eyes to this strange new voice. I looked up, only to see a wolf youkai standing at the other edge of the spring.

"Uh... Do I know you?" I questioned.

He smiled, shaking his head. "No."

"Then go away and leave me alone." _Why hadn't I noticed his scent before now? And if I didn't realize he was here until now, did he just arrive, or was he here before I got in?_

I looked back up at him. "Who are you, and how long have you been there?" I demanded.

He laughed heartily and sat down at the edge of the spring, opposite me. I began feeling a little self-conscious. "I'm Kouga. And no worries, wolf-girl. I haven't been here long enough to see you naked." He grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

_This Kouga... Was he the youkai that Kagome and Sango mentioned earlier? _"Turn around."

"Eh?"

"I said turn around." I huffed. "It's bad enough you've seen me in this spring."

"I haven't seen much..." He grinned.

"I don't care! Just turn around so I can get out and dressed before I burned."

He shrugged and turned around. I quickly hopped out of the spring. While getting dressed, I stared at his back. _He may've listened to me earlier, but he might not now..._

I finished pulling on my dress before I talked again. "So, what's a wolf youkai such as yourself doing all alone out here?"

Kouga didn't turn around, but answered from his position. "I could ask you the same, hanyou."

I froze while pulling on my boots. He slowly turned around, and I stared at him. "H-how did you..."

He laughed. "You're forgetting so quickly? Your scent." I blushed. I had forgotten. "I also smell Inuyasha on you," he laughed again. "So the mutt finally found himself a hanyou to cuddle with, instead of that mortal, Kagome. She can be my woman at least!"

I stared at him, blushing furiously. "I am SO not with Inuyasha. We just had a fight over ramen."

Now it was Kouga's turn to stare. I shrugged, smiling. _Kouga isn't that bad looking..._

I sat down on the edge of the spring, next to Kouga, when he asked me one of the most hurtful questions I thought possible.

"What tribe did you originally come from?"

I winced. He looked at me and frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay." I smiled weakly. No matter how mad I was at my tribe, I had to talk about them sometime. "I was shunned from the Eastern Wolf Tribe. The tribe that my mother came from."

He stared at me. "I'm from that tribe."

I stared at him. _Jeesh, a lot of staring going on tonight. _"You can't be serious."

"But I am," he growled. "That makes you the last female in our tribe, even if you are a hanyou."

I shot up. "Nani! What do you mean, 'last female!'"

He looked away. "Our tribe was massacred recently. Only I and two others survived."

I stared at the ground. "That's terrible."

"It is." He grabbed my hands. "It will be up to us to regenerate our tribe, my woman."

I jumped up, falling into the spring. "Nani!"

He started laughing. "We need to make our tribe again."

"But you don't even know my name! How the hell do you expect me to do that!"

He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the spring. I shivered, hugging myself, and sat down again. _Great. This is my only article of clothing, and now it's wet. _To make matters worse, it was still dark out, so it wasn't like I could just lay in the sun to let it dry.

I sighed, and out of nowhere, Kouga wrapped his arms around me from behind. I raised my eyebrows after the initial shock. "What are you doing?"

"You looked cold. I thought I could warm you up."

I smiled slightly, knowing he couldn't see my face. "As long as nothing happens, I'm fine."

I could feel him nodding. I leaned back, and set my head against his chest. "By the way, I'm Bumi."

* * *

I always thought that Kouga was from the Eastern Wolf Tribe. If I'm wrong, please, _PLEASE _correct me. I dun wanna be mauled by rabid fangirls or fanboys saying I got it wrong. And I'm sorry if I wrote him OOC. At least I tried, right? -weak smile- 


	7. Bumi's Difference Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, and never will. Sadly. But Bumi is my own character, and if you wish to use her in any of your stories, please ask.

**Review Replies:  
Elf: **Hmm. Being grounded does suck. It seems that that 'grounding bug' seems to be going around a lot lately. I do hope that you get off grounding soon (if you haven't already)!  
**Lisa: **That's awesome. Hope you're on to be able to read this chapter!

A/N: I don't know how long it'll be till I'm able to go online again, so I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

**No Way Out  
** Chapter 6 - Bumi's Difference: Part One

The next morning when I woke up, I was still in Kouga's arms. I quickly closed my eyes, hoping he hadn't realized I'd woken up.

He was gently caressing the stripes on my upper arms, mumbling something. I smiled inwardly, happy that he wasn't touching the stripes on my legs.

Ever since I was a child, I'd wondered why I had stripes while most hanyous didn't. To this day, I still don't know.

I opened my eyes before my thoughts wandered to my mother. "Kouga? You can let me go now."

Kouga quickly let go and backed away. I turned to look at him. _Is he blushing?_

"I should go," he said, standing up.

I tried to keep from frowning. Kouga was nice company. "Oh. Okay."

He smiled. "I'll be back, Bumi. I just need to collect some stuff."

I smiled, nodding. "Okay." I stood up, and before it registered in my mind, I was hugging him.

"Uh... Bumi? What's that for?" he asked, confused.

I pulled away to look up at him and smiled. "For keeping me warm during the night, silly. My dress is all dry now."

He smiled. We said our goodbyes, and I started walking back to the campsite.

My ears started twitching as I got closer. Inuyasha and the others were talking. I hid behind a rock, hoping they didn't notice me yet.

"I'm telling you, Kagome, she's not a normal hanyou."

"She seems perfectly normal to me, Inuyasha. She's a little nicer then most, but..." Kagome replied.

I slid onto the ground, listening.

"She hasn't come back. What if she had stolen all of your jewel shards, Kagome?"

"She's not like that!" It sounded like Sango and Miroku had left. "Besides, why would she travel without her daggers? She said she never would. What if something happened to her?"

I heard Inuyasha growl. "I did smell Kouga around here last night..."

"Maybe they'll get together! They are both Wolf youkais..."

"Are you forgetting that she's a hanyou?" There was a short silence. "There's just something odd about her, Kagome. And because she's so small, I don't know if she can protect herself..."

"Since when do you care if someone can or can't protect themselves, Inuyasha?"

"Keh. I already have to protect you! I don't want to have to protect another weak female."

I bit my lip to keep myself from growling. I heard Kagome stomp her foot on the ground. "I'm going back home!"

"Feh. Nothing's stopping you."

"I know." I heard metal clicking together. "I'm just gonna wait for Bumi to get back, so I can say goodbye."

"How do you even know if she's coming back?"

There was silence, and I smiled._ Kagome wants to say goodbye to me. It isn't that special, but does it mean I made a friend?_

I stood up and walked into the clearing. Kagome smiled and waved at me. "Bumi! I'm going home for awhile, okay?" I nodded, and smiled when she glared at Inuyasha, giving him an 'I told you so' look. "Okay! Make sure Inuyasha doesn't cause any trouble."

Inuyasha mumbled his usual "Feh" while looking away. And with that, Kagome rode away on her 'bike.'

Once Kagome was out of our vision, Inuyasha hit me on the back. I let out a loud "Ow!" in response, but he ignored it. He kept his hand on my back as he talked to Sango.

"Sango, do you know where we could get Bumi a sword?" _Sword! _I looked up at him like he was crazy.

Sango raised her eyebrow, but nodded. "I think in the village nearby. If not, we could try to find Lady Kaede. She could probably help."

Inuyasha nodded, and started walking. I picked up my daggers and put them in their rightful places. _Should I follow them?_

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha stopped walking. Shippou jumped up and down on Kirara's back, who was in her large youkai form. "Aren't you coming, Bumi?"

I slowly nodded and ran up to them. "You guys really want me to travel with you?"

Sango nodded, smiling. "Why not? We could always use an extra hand defeating all those youkais."

"But I cannot wield a sword, and there's not much I can do with daggers alone..."

Sango kept smiling. "We'll teach you, Bumi."

I smiled brightly. "Really! Arigato, Sango!" I hugged her tightly, but pulled away. The last person I had really hugged with my mother. And Kouga... Both of us blushed and started walking again.

Behind us I heard Inuyasha say, "She's more of a human then a demon..."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Inuyasha. A hug is a symbol of gratitude. Maybe you should learn the female language."

I smiled to myself. I heard Miroku say, "She's right, Inuyasha. I wouldn't mind learning the female language..." I sweatdropped. _That pervert..._

I looked up at Sango, and she was smiling. "Sango, why are you smiling?"

"I'm just thinking, Bumi. You've never wielded a sword?" I shook my head. "This should be interesting, then..." I nodded.

"I'll need to learn how to," I said to myself. I touched my daggers. _These won't help me at all if I were to get into a battle... And I probably will, since I'm traveling with Inuyasha. _

I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them again. I looked over to where Sango was, but instead, I saw Inuyasha.

I looked back and saw that Sango had fallen back next to Miroku. _Is there something between them?_

"Inuyasha? Why are you sorta being nice to me?"

"Who said anything about being nice?"

I stared at the ground. "Oh. Then... why are you letting me travel with you?"

"You have a jewel shard, remember? I'm not gonna let you out of my sight until I have it."

I glared up at him. "Well then, you're gonna be watching me for a long time, because I'm not gonna give this shard up!"

He huffed and looked away. "What, are you afraid to fight?"

"No, I just don't want to hurt such a small female when she's obviously weak."

I fumed. "Don't mock the short! And I'm NOT weak!"

"You're gonna get the chance to prove that tonight."

I looked up at him, dumbfounded. "I...am?"

He nodded, and that stopped the 'conversation.' _So, he really is gonna teach me to use a sword... _I couldn't believe it. Inuyasha, the infamous hanyou, was gonna teach me, Bumi, a small hanyou girl, how to use a sword!


	8. Training a Hanyou

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. Luckily, my lawyers are working on it!

**No Way Out  
**_Chapter 7: Bumi's Difference - Training a Hanyou (Part Two)_

That night we rested in Lady Kaede's hut. Inuyasha hadn't been able to train me tonight. We had run into a youkai on our way here, and it surprisingly took us quite some time to defeat it.

This youkai was different, though. If we cut off something, it only regenerated back. Inuyasha got fed up and used his Kaze no kizu with the Tetsusaiga. The youkai had no chance; it died in an instant.

All of us were disappointed to find that it didn't have any jewel shards. Inuyasha seemed especially angry, because the youkai had cut his stomach. It wasn't that bad of a wound, though, and Inuyasha said he'd be ready to train with me in the morning.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara didn't suffer from any wounds, luckily. I, on the other hand, had gotten cut on my right arm. Like Inuyasha's wound, it wasn't that bad, and I could still train in the morning.

After Lady Kaede bandaged it, I sat outside. I slept leaning against the hut while everyone else slept inside.

About halfway through the night, my arm started to hurt again. I was about to call Lady Kaede for her medicines, but I thought against. I couldn't wake everybody up. I took off the bandages and looked at the now humongous cut. _It wasn't that big before. What if the way I was sleeping had opened it?_

I thought of something. I pulled the jewel shard off my belt, and pressed it against my arm. I winced slightly as the shard pierced my skin, but soon I couldn't feel it against my finger or my arm. I pulled my hand away and stared at my arm.

It was glowing the same color as the jewel shard, and my cut was no longer there. I kept staring. The jewel shard was actually in my arm!

The next morning, Inuyasha and Sango laid out a few different swords in front of me. The first one caught my eye. It was a silver katana with a black handle.

I picked it up, and swung it around lightly. Then, I put it straight out in front of me, and watched the blade shine in the light. It looked almost white, not silver. "So, you like that one?"

I shook my head, snapping out of my trance-like state. "Uh...yeah. This one'll do." I looked up at Inuyasha. He had taken off his haori, leaving him in his hakama pants, and bandages around his stomach. They looked new. _Lady Kaede must've fixed them._

"Hey, what happened to your cut?"

"Uh..." I looked away. "It healed already."

_Would Inuyasha know that the shard is in my arm? _I looked up at him and shrugged. "Ready?"

I nodded and put the katana to my side. "Of course. I think..."

"Are you sure?" I looked up at him._ That can't be... Does he look... concerned?_

"And you care?" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes and looked away. "Of course not."

I giggled. He glared at me. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, nothing." I lifted the katana so it rested on my shoulder. _This thing seems lighter then I thought it was..._ "I'm just ready to train."

Inuyasha nodded and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. I stared at him. "You expect to use that against a beginner who's never used a sword before!"

He laughed, grinning. "Why not?"

I gasped. "You insensitive jerk! You could kill me!"

"That's why I'll go easy on you."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I can really believe that, Inuyasha." I sighed, and readied my katana as best I could, holding it with both hands. "It doesn't matter. I'm ready."

He nodded, and rushed at me. I panicked and dodged him, holding the katana to my side. I whirled around, almost lost my balance, and tried steadying myself. Inuyasha was looking at me. I glared at him. "What! At least I'm trying!"

He nodded again. "Keh. I expected you to fall."

I kept glaring at him, and got ready to strike. I ran towards him, katana drawn in front of me, and he dodged. I quickly spun around and swung blindly. _Boy, am I stupid._

Out of nowhere, the scent of blood reached my nose. My eyes fluttered open, and I looked up at an extremely mad Inuyasha. I crawled back a little, blushing.

I must've tripped, because my ankle hurt, and I was square on my butt on the ground. I looked at Inuyasha's arm and gasped. "Oh, gomen nasai!"

He looked down. The cut on his arm looked pretty nice, and not in a good way. _I did that?_

Inuyasha pulled me up, and I winced after putting my weight on my ankle. "What now? You're not the one bleeding."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that," _Not._ "But I think I twisted my ankle."

Inuyasha looked at me curiously when I sat down again and started rubbing my ankle. We'd moved away from the village, so as to not wake anybody up. It was still pretty early, and I was sure that Lady Kaede wouldn't be awake to tend to me and Inuyasha, even if I could walk there. "Sit down."

"Eh?" Inuyasha stared at me, but sat down reluctantly. "What?"

I tore off the bottom hem of my dress and wrapped it around Inuyasha's arm. "Ow. Watch it, wench."

I rolled my eyes and tightened the fabric against his arm. "Mama used to teach me how to wrap bandages for when I got hurt and couldn't find her." After securely tying the fabric, I pulled away. "That should do until you can get the proper bandaging from Lady Kaede."

Inuyasha scowled and looked away. "I didn't need you to do that."

"I needed to. I was the one who cut your arm, after all." I frowned slightly. Despite what I thought to be good bandages, blood still seeped through. "Inuyasha, go see if Lady Kaede is awake. She can tend to your wound."

"Why don't you?" He scoffed.

"Hello! Because I'm the one with the twisted ankle!" I closed my eyes, hearing Inuyasha scoff once more. The next thing I knew, I was off the ground. "What the-!"

I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha looking down at me. I instantly felt my cheeks warm up. "Um... What are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you back to the village to have the hag look at your ankle."

I gasped. "Don't talk about Lady Kaede like that!" I pushed against his chest, but he wouldn't let me go. "Put me down, Inuyasha!"

"Once we reach the village. Now shut up."

"But I forgot my katana!" Inuyasha stared at me blankly. He set me on the ground, and ran away. A few seconds later, her came back, holding my katana. He tossed it in my direction and it landed next to me.

"Happy, wench?"

I nodded, then glared at him. "Stop calling me that."

"Keh. Why should I, wench?"

"You're such an insensitive bastard, Inuyasha, you know that?"

He nodded and picked me up again. I pouted and pushed at his chest. "If you won't let me walk, at least let me carry my katana." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and handed it to me. "Arigato." _Wow. Something I thought I'd never say to Inuyasha._

_

* * *

_**I've decided to start putting my Review Shout-outs down here.**

**Lisa: Sorreh, but I dunno what the hell the answer to the hangman game is. xP **

**Fan: (Mind if I only call you Fan?) I wouldn't know what it's like to be mocked about being short. But, I do mock the short, so I do know what the normal reaction is. **_  
_


	9. The Healing Process

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I'd be rich (And one lucky little girl )!**

** No Way Out  
**_Chapter 8 - The Healing Process_

Inuyasha set me down inside Lady Kaede's hut, ignoring the stares that Miroku, Sango, and Shippou gave us. I blushed and hugged my knees to my chest, ignoring the pain in my ankle.

Lady Kaede walked into the hut. She glanced at me, then at Inuyasha. "What happened to ye?"

"Feh. Idiotic Bumi over there hurt her ankle."

"And how did you get hurt, Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly. "Did you guys run into a youkai?"

Inuyasha shook his head, looking away. He murmured something inaudible, and I rolled my eyes. "Inuyasha and I were training, and I kinda slashed his arm."

"Bumi, you did that?" Miroku asked.

I nodded and kept blushing. I looked up, and Lady Kaede was already re-bandaging Inuyasha's arm. "Lady Kaede, when you're done, could you look at my ankle?"

She looked up at me and nodded. "Of course, Bumi. But ye must get out of those clothes. They're practically rags." She went to a different area, and came back with something red and white in her hand. "Here. Ye may have these, Bumi. After I look at your ankle, Inuyasha will take you to the spring so ye may bathe, and then change."

I stared at her. "Oh... n-no, I'm fine... I'm sure I could walk there myself..."

"Nonsense. Ye are injured, and Inuyasha will be able to protect ye if anything comes."

I frowned. "I don't need to be protected."

"Nonsense." She touched my ankle after using some kind of herb on it, and before I knew it, Inuyasha was carrying me once again.

I was still holding the clothes that Lady Kaede had given me. I looked down at them. _How does she expect those to fit me? Besides, this kimono looks like it belongs to a miko... _

Inuyasha set me down by the spring. I looked up at him, and felt my cheeks warm up. "You can go now."

"Kaede told me to stay, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, you're actually listening to somebody?"

He shrugged, rudely, actually, and looked away. "I won't look at you, if that's what you're worried about."

I rolled my eyes and slipped my feet into the spring. "Just leave me alone so I can bathe, okay?" I looked up and he was gone. I shrugged off my dress, and quickly slid into the water. It was really nice.

And it helped my ankle.

By the time I got out, I could walk on it again. I was about to put on my dress, but looked over at the kimono that Lady Kaede had given me. _I should probably wear it, so I don't look disrespectful... _

After putting on the kimono and tying the obi, I looked at my reflection in the water. Except for my ears, stripes, and tail, I could've easily passed as a miko. With an extremely large kimono.

The kimono was, what I guessed, a normal size, but it fit like a giant's on me, because I'm so small. _Would it be rude to ask Lady Kaede if she has anything smaller?_

I turned away and started walking towards the village. I almost tripped on the bottom of the hakamas. It didn't matter that I was in my bare feet; the pants went way past them, and dragged a little.

So, I rolled the hakamas up so they reached my ankles, and picked up my dress, boots, and belt. I'd given up my leg warmers to a little girl in the village, which led Inuyasha into thinking that I really should be a human.

I couldn't smell Inuyasha's scent anywhere nearby, so he must've already gone back to the village.

I started walking down a hill when I noticed another scent, other then the villagers. And it was a demonic scent, no less. _Why would a youkai come this close to the village?_ I ran in the direction of the scent, dropping my things as I went along. The scent got stronger as I moved deeper into the forest.

I also began to notice Inuyasha's scent. _Why would he be fighting a youkai alone?_

As I came into the clearing, I saw Inuyasha chasing after a woman on a large feather.

He stopped running after she disappeared from our sight. I walked up to him, and gently pulled on the sleeve of his haori. "Inuyasha, who was that?"

He looked down at me. "That was Kagura, the wind sorceress."

I raised my eyebrow. "Eh? Why were you fighting with her?"

"She's an incarnation of Naraku." He looked in the direction she fled.

I looked away. Kagome had told me about Naraku, how and why Inuyasha and all them are chasing after him. Each person has a different story to tell.

She told me about how Kikyou used to take care of Naraku's old human soul, Onigumo, when he was wounded. Apparently, he fused with hundreds of youkais, making him a hanyou. He's supposed to be really strong, and is collecting shards of the Shikon Jewel, as well.

Kagome told me that Inuyasha's always wanted to kill Naraku for turning Kikyou against him. I've yet to hear that story, and I'm beginning to think that I never want to. And I know that I don't want to see this Naraku person.

"Bumi..." I looked up at Inuyasha. I realized that he hadn't looked at me yet.

"Hai, Inuyasha?"

"You should get back to the village. It's getting late."

I looked around. "But it's not late..."

"Just go back."

"Inuyasha, you're hurt. You can't follow her!"

"Feh. I'm strong, remember?" He scoffed.

"I don't care! If I have to go back, you do too." I tugged at his sleeve again.

He groaned. I turned away and started pulling him towards the village. Or, at least, I tried to.

I frowned and poked his stomach. "Inuyasha, you are so stubborn." I turned to look at him, and to my surprise, he was looking at me.

Then he started laughing. I looked up at him curiously, letting go of his arm. "Nani?"

"That... is way too big on you."

I frowned and pulled the sleeve up. "Duh. Do you think Lade Kaede has anything smaller?"

Inuyasha shrugged and started walking towards the village. I sighed softly and followed him, pulling up the sleeves on my kimono. "Inuyasha, I need to find my stuff."

"Then find them." I frowned.

"Gee, arigato, Inuyasha." I rolled my eyes and kept following him. I didn't know my way around here and, knowing me, I'd get lost.

Once I could see the village, I smiled. Inuyasha was quite a ways in front of me, because I had to keep stopping to fix the kimono. _What exactly was Lady Kaede thinking when she gave me these?_

"Inuyasha, wait up!" I said, running towards him. To my surprise, he stopped and turned around. I started running faster, so I wouldn't have to make him wait.

And in the next moment, I was sitting on his stomach. I scrambled off, and looked around, confused. I didn't remember tripping. Then it hit me. I hadn't tripped on a rock or anything; I'd tripped on the hem of the hakamas!

I turned to Inuyasha, blushing. "Gomen!"

He stood up, dusting himself off. "Feh. You'd better be, wench."

I stood up and glared at him. "I take that back! I told you to never call me that again, you jerk!"

He shrugged and walked away. I sulked off, in the direction of the forest.

And I stayed there until nightfall.

I'd sat down against a tree, and sulked, waiting for anything. Sango had stopped by, and brought me a new kimono. It seemed that Inuyasha had told her about the whole 'kimono being too big on me' thing, and where I had run off to.

The kimono looked like it should have belonged to child, but it fit me just fine.

I stood up when nightfall approached. I looked at the sky and smiled. There would be no moon in the sky tomorrow.

And then I began thinking. When did Inuyasha become human, and how much different did he look? _I bet he's cute as a human..._ I quickly shook my head. Inuyasha was a jerk! I couldn't think about him that way.

I turned my head after hearing something. I could smell someone familiar. "Hello?"

I stood up and walked forward a bit. "H-hello? Kouga?" I couldn't believe I was afraid. I mean, how could I be, when I knew it was him?

I heard a laugh from behind me and spun around. "Don't sneak up on me!" I smiled and pushed at him playfully. "You found my dress and boots!"

Kouga nodded and handed them to me. "Your dress looked pretty torn. Are you okay?"

I nodded, smiling. Kouga, unlike Inuyasha, actually seemed to care about me. "Hai. I'm fine."

Kouga looked me over, and I blushed. "Nani?"

"Why are you wearing a miko's kimono?"

I looked down at myself and frowned. I had forgotten that I was wearing that kimono. "Lady Kaede let me wear it after she looked at my ankle. Well, this one was delivered by Sango, but it's basically the same one..."

"You hurt your ankle?" He sounded a little concerned.

I quickly shook my head. "Oh, no! Well, earlier, when I was training with Inu-"

Kouga quickly cut me off. "The mutt? You were training with the mutt?

I growled. "Watch it. I'm a hanyou too, remember?"

Kouga frowned and backed away a little. "I have something for you."

"Eh?" I said curiously. "You have something... for me?"

He nodded and handed me a sword. I stared at it, then looked at him curiously. "For me?" Kouga nodded, and I looked back at the sword.

It was beautiful. The blade was a deep silver, which looked blue in the dim moonlight. The hilt had a wolf carved into it, and the sheath had rose vines carved on it. "A-arigato, Kouga."

"You're welcome, Bumi." I looked up at him, and smiled when I saw his grin.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

He shrugged. I smiled once more, and put the sword back into it's sheath. "Kouga, can you walk me back to the village?"

"Why do you want to go back?"

"I need to show Sango this! It's beautiful... I can use it in battle, right?" Kouga nodded, and I smiled. I held the blade close to my chest, hugging it. "So... you'll take me back to the village?"

I looked back at Kouga, and he laughed. "Fine."

"Yay!" I ran to his side, and we started walking towards the village. "Arigato."

Kouga nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed slightly and looked up at him.

"...Kouga? Do you really expect me to help 'regenerate' the tribe? Because, y'know, I am a hanyou... And I'm only fifteen..."

Kouga shook his head. "No, my woman. Maybe in a year or so."

I stared at the ground. _I'll still be young..._

"Kouga? Would you happen to know why I'm so different?" I looked up at him, and he shook his head.

"I don't know, Bumi. I wish I did." He pulled me closer to him, and I smiled. At least someone could be nice to me.

As we neared the village, I tucked my head into Kouga's side. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had to.

Inuyasha walked out of Lady Kaede's hut and was shortly followed by the gang. They all looked at us weirdly, and I quickly pulled away from Kouga.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "I knew I smelled Kouga coming. But I didn't know that you would be hanging all over him, Bumi."

* * *

**Fan: Yup, it is better. And yes, that was a short training session, wasn't it? Trust me, there's a point to it.**

Lisa: But he's a cute bastard. Smart girl, you are.   



	10. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I'd be one pretty lucky girl if I owned Inuyasha, wouldn't I? Sadly, I don't. **

_Last time:  
_Inuyasha walked out of Lady Kaede's hut and was shortly followed by the gang. They all looked at us weirdly, and I quickly pulled away from Kouga.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "I knew I smelled Kouga coming. But I didn't know you'd be hanging all over him, Bumi."

_This time, in_ **No Way Out  
** _Chapter 9 - Jealousy_

I threw my boot at Inuyasha, and it hit him in the head. He growled loudly, rubbing his head, and I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Inuyasha. I was not hanging all over him!"

"It sure looked like you were!"

"Shut up, dog-boy! Kouga was just bringing me back."

"With a new sword?" he questioned.

"Hai, with a new sword." I handed it to Sango, so she could inspect it.

"It's beautiful, Bumi," she said.

"Kouga gave it to me."

"Swords aren't meant to be beautiful!" Inuyasha yelled.

I glared back at Inuyasha. "Shut up, will you?" His expression changed to one that I couldn't read, and he walked back into Lady Kaede's hut. I stared at the doorway, confused. "Did he just...?"

Sango and Miroku shrugged. I looked back at Kouga and blushed. "Gomen, Kouga. Arigato, for bringing me back."

"Anytime, Bumi." He grinned and winked at me, then ran away. I smiled, then walked into the hut.

"What was that all about, Bumi?"

I sat down, unfolding my dress to look at it. "It was nothing, Inuyasha. Kouga just brought me back to the village."

"But he gave you a new sword!"

"So? It doesn't mean anything important." _Does it?_

I looked over at him. _Is he... Is it possible that he's... jealous? No... Inuyasha can't possibly be jealous over me. ...Could he?_

I shook my head. "Why do you care, anyways? It's not like you have anything to be jealous about."

"I just don't like him. Stay away from him, okay Bumi?"

I stood up and looked down at him. "You can't tell me what to do, Inuyasha! Okay?"

"I was only saying. Don't take it so harshly."

"Shut up, okay! You've been mean to me ever since I started traveling with you! Why?"

He looked away, but I kept insisting. "Why, Inuyasha?" He still wouldn't answer. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him. "Could it be because Kagome isn't here?"

"No..."

"Then why? You need to tell me!"

"Leave me alone, wench. Go and talk to your Kouga," he muttered.

I stomped out of the room, yelling "You bastard!" as I left.

Sango looked at me, then handed me back my sword. I smiled. "Arigato, Sango."

I took my sword, then walked back towards the forest. If Inuyasha was gonna act like that, I didn't want to be around. "Bumi, wait!"

"Leave me alone, baka." I didn't even bother to look back at him.

"I thought that maybe you'd like to train again?"

"No." I turned to look at Inuyasha, and he ran into. He backed away slightly, almost blushing.

"Uh..."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. We can train again. But only because I'll have the chance to hurt you again."

* * *

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Anon: Dude, don't hate Kouga, man. At least he can pull off a fur mini-skirt. I'd like to see a REAL man try and pull that off. xD**

**Lisa: If it still isn't obvious, I'm not gonna say. xP Besides, in later chapters, it gets a little bit more confusing. Aren't I just wonderful:P**

**Fan: Wasn't it a perfect ending? And isn't this one, too? xP **


	11. Bumi's Fury Part 1

**Disclaimer: Man, if I owned Inuyasha... -drifts off into a little dreamland, then snaps back out- But, sadly, I do not. **

_Last time:  
_"I thought that maybe you'd like to train again?"

"No." I turned to look at Inuyasha, and he ran into me. He backed away slightly, almost blushing.

"Uh..."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. We can train again. But only because I'll have the chance to hurt you again."

_This time, in _**No Way Out:  
**_Chapter 10 - Bumi's Fury (Pt 1)_

I swung my sword again, barely missing Inuyasha's head. I turned and glared at him. "Inuyasha, why do you want me to keep training? You're losing your touch, and it's almost morning. Besides, I feel like you're letting me hit you."

I glanced at the numerous small cuts made into his haori. I didn't know how deep they went, or if they even pierced his skin, but I just knew that Inuyasha was holding back.

He swung the Tetsusaiga at me, and I easily dodged it. "Inuyasha! Are you even trying?"

"I don't need you getting hurt, that's all."

"Do you even care?" I glared at him, then swung my sword again, this time catching Inuyasha's leg. "Because I don't think you do."

"Of course I don't care." He ran towards me, holding the Tetsusaiga in front of himself. He slashed it near me, and I saw locks of my red hair fall to the ground.

I looked at the locks of hair on the ground, then glared at Inuyasha. "Y-you cut my hair!"

He put the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath, then laughed. "I didn't cut that much off..."

"But you cut my hair!" I put sword back into its sheath, and ran towards him. His eyes widened and he started running.

In the horizon, the sun began to come up.

Inuyasha looked back, and I glared at him again. "Bumi, you don't even notice it, really!"

"You cut my hair, you bastard! Do you know how long it took me to grow it out this long!"

He made a whimpering sound as I grabbed the back of his haori. "Gomenasai!"

I let go, staring up at him. "That's not like you, Inuyasha. I can't imagine you whimpering."

"I know, but you're scary when you're angry!"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure you're not a puppy in a youkai's clothes?"

Inuyasha glared at me, and I smiled. "Hey, look, sunrise. Time to go to sleep."

I started walking back to the hut, grabbing my sword as I went past it. I started thinking. Inuyasha had a name for his sword, so why couldn't I give one to mine? I glanced at my sword and smiled. The name would have to be something short, and almost cute.

It'd have to be perfect to suit my sword, and myself.

I stepped into the cabin, only to be greeted by Shippou and Kirara's gaze. "Shippou, do you know where my daggers are?"

Shippou nodded and pointed to my boots. "I put them in your boots for you, Bumi. Do you want them?"

_Duh. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't._ I smiled and nodded. Kirara went to my boots and took them out for me. I kneeled down and softly pet her head. "Arigato, Kirara."

I took the daggers out of her mouth carefully, then went to the other side of the room. I set my sword down, which I'd named Kami, and glanced at Shippou. I inspected my dagger closely, holding it freely in front of my face.

Then, I cut my hair. I didn't have to cut much for it to be even again, so I guess I was pretty lucky.

And that meant Inuyasha was, too.

* * *

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Lisa: Of course I used baka, you baka! xP And I don't TRY to be mean to you. But it is a great consolation! -giggle- You know I'm only kidding. **

**Fan: Well, I'm glad to know that someone likes the way I end my chapters. Even though, sometimes, I hate 'em. Arigato!**

**Ear-Tweak: Lookie, a new reviewer! Arigato for reviewing! Anyways, at this point in the story, it's supposed to be hard for people to tell whether or not Inuyasha "likes" Bumi, so don't feel lost! And Kagome knows nothing about this, seeing as how she's still in her time. I hope that cleared things up for you! And I'm glad to know that people are enjoying my story.**


	12. Kami Bumi's Spirit

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I SO wouldn't need to keep my babysitting job.**

_Last Time:_

Then, I cut my hair. I didn't have to cut much for it to be even again, so I guess I was pretty lucky.

And that meant Inuyasha was, too.

_This time, in _**No Way Out:  
**_Chapter 11 - Kami; Bumi's Spirit_

"You cut your hair, Bumi?"

I nodded. "Actually, Sango, Inuyasha did while we were training." I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, copying the way Sango had her hair pulled back when we fought that youkai. "Sango, what do you think?"

"It looks good, but you should keep it down. It would look better."

I nodded and let my hair fall around my shoulders. "...Sango?"

She looked up from inspecting the locks of hair on the floor. "Hai, Bumi?"

"I-is it possible... that Inuyasha could... like me?"

Sango stood up and looked down at me. "I wouldn't be too sure. He's just never really like Kouga..." She paused for a moment, looking at the miko's kimono I was still wearing. "Why aren't you wearing your dress?"

"Lady Kaede took it. She said she wanted to give me a new kimono, instead of that and this miko one."

Sango nodded. "Smart idea. That kimono look's like Kikyou's."

I nodded, looking away. "So, uh... Who exactly is she? I've heard about her..."

"Uh... She was a miko that knew Inuyasha."

I looked up at her. "Oh. That all?" I walked outside and looked around. Inuyasha was gone.

"Inuyasha...?" I looked around again. It was almost sunset. "Inuyasha?" I frowned. That bastard could at least be considerate enough to come and accept my apology!

"Inuyasha!" I started walking towards the forest, following his scent. "Where are you, Inuyasha?" There was no reply, and I walked farther into the forest. "Inuyasha!"

_Why isn't he replying? I know he knows that I know that he's around here! Woah, that was confusing._ "Inuyasha, get your stubborn ass out here, now!"

I walked deeper into the forest, until I saw something hovering over a well. I stepped closer. I could sense Inuyasha around here, but I didn't see him.

I looked closer at the figure. _Hey, it's wearing Inuyasha's kimono! But... It can't be Inuyasha! This person has black hair, not Inuyasha's magnificent silver. _

When the person turned around, I gasped. "Inuyasha!"

He nodded. "Feh, you guessed it."

"On the night of a new moon, you turn human?" Inuyasha nodded again, his still amber eyes looking at the ground. "Is that why you didn't answer me?"

"Hai."

"Oh, you poor thing." I rolled my eyes. _So much for apologizing to him. _

"I don't like letting people see me in my human form."

"It's not such a big deal." I paused. It was probably a big deal to him. Hanyous are normally weakened in their human state.

I decided to try and change the subject, but Inuyasha spoke up first. "I see you cut your hair more."

I touched it softly. "Not much, but I did. You got lucky." I moved a little closer to him, then touched the edge of the well. "Why are you waiting by this well?"

"I'm waiting for Kagome to come back from her time."

"Oh." I moved away from the well. I couldn't help the almost jealous feeling that coursed through my veins. "You love her, don't you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took a step back. He looked surprised by the question. "That wench? No way," he scoffed.

I quickly bowed, sarcastically. "Gomen. I shouldn't have asked that question." I stood back up, grinning. He looked at me curiously. "I was kidding, baka."

He nodded. "Of course, wench."

I ignored the comment, then poked at him. "It's weird, seeing you without your ears. Well, your dog ears."

Inuyasha pushed my hand away, and I smiled. "Could you help me find a new kimono?"

"Wha-?"

I stood up and flattened the hakamas. "I don't feel like wearing a kimono that makes me look like some weird miko."

"Uh... sure?"

"But, before we go..." I touched the edge of the well again. "Could you tell me what's so special about this well?"

Inuyasha grabbed my clawed hand with his now human one and started dragging me away. "Maybe some other time."

I frowned. "Do you know when Kagome is coming back?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "She didn't say."

"I hope she brings back some more ramen," I said, smiling.

"Me too."

Then came the silence. Here I was, being dragged back to a village by a human Inuyasha. And what was I thinking; like I could have an actual sensitive talk with him.

I really wanted to figure out if he loved Kagome.

And something told me that Inuyasha loves, or at least used to love, this Kikyou women. _Who was she, and why do I have a feeling that everyone's hiding something from me?_

"Inuyasha, can you tell me about Kikyou?"

He remained silent for a moment. "She's dead."

I bit my lip. I knew I shouldn't have asked.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha stopped, and his grip on my hand tightened. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"I can sense Kikyou's presence here."

* * *

**Hope you people enjoyed that chapter! **

**Review Shout-outs: **

**Fan: You'll just have to keep wondering, won't you? XP**

**Anon: Well, you can keep on hating Kouga, if you wish. But, be forewarned: He appears again in later chapters. And as for the Kagome bashing? Way ahead of you. Are you forgetting that I've already written up to chapter 21? xD Don't worry, the Kagome bashing is coming into view shortly, so just sit tight and watch the story unravel!**


	13. An Undead Miko & A Living Spirit

**Disclaimer: I'd die and go to heaven if I owned Inuyasha. (Hey, I noticed I haven't been putting this in... Bumi is MY character! Use her without permission and die! -giggle- Have a nice day!)**

**No Way Out  
**_Chapter 12 - An Undead Miko; A Living Spirit  
_

I looked up at Inuyasha, confused. He was still holding my hand. "Inuyasha, I'm confused. Didn't you just say that Kikyou is dead?"

"She is dead. But she still walks."

_Talk about cryptic._ I raised my eyebrow. "Can we, like... ignore her?"

"I think it would be best to." Inuyasha tightened his grip on my hand and led me away from the forest. As we left the forest, I could smell a distinct scent: One that kind of reminded me of Kagome's. But it was covered with the scent of grave dirt.

I decided to change the subject. "Do you think Lady Kaede has a new kimono for me?"

Inuyasha looked back at me curiously. "I thought you said you wanted me to help you find a new kimono?"

"Oh, did I?" I touched a finger to my free hand up to my lips. "I don't believe so... I wouldn't ask someone like you to help me," I said playfully.

"What do you mean, 'someone like me?'" Inuyasha growled. I laughed softly, still trying to pull my hand away from his, but he wasn't letting go. If anything, his grip tightened.

"Inuyasha, I only meant that you're not exactly the kind of person who seems like they'd want to help a girl pick out a nice kimono."

He just sent a glare my way before letting go of my hand as we entered Lady Kaede's hut. Miroku and Shippou were already asleep, but Sango was helping Lady Kaede with something.

"What do you have there, Lady Kaede?"

She held up what looked like a kimono. "For ye, Bumi. A new kimono."

I took it from her and held it in front of myself. The top was a beautiful shade of red, as was the skirt, but the obi was a light silver, and it almost looked crystalline. The kimono could've passed as Inuyasha's if he was younger, except for the obi and the skirt.

The sleeves of the top flared out enough to look pretty, but the wouldn't get in the way if I were battling.

"Well, aren't you going to put it on?" A stubborn voice snapped me out of my mini-trance.

I shook my head and looked at him. "Not with you and the lecherous monk in the room."

"Kami, Bumi! You worry too much. I won't peek at you, and Miroku's asleep."

"Besides, Bumi, I will need to adjust the length if it doesn't fit correctly," Lady Kaede said.

I sighed, and Inuyasha turned around, blocking Miroku just incase he woke up. I stripped off the haori and hakamas, then quickly pulled the kimono on. The obi came undone, but we ignored it for the moment.

Lady Kaede had me turn around, then nodded. "It appears that the kimono does not need to be fitted."

"Arigato, Lady Kaede!" I smiled, and tied the obi. "May I go outside?"

"Of course ye can."

I smiled and bowed slightly. "Arigato." I walked outside, tying the obi again. It wouldn't stayed tied.

I sat down on a rock, and looked up to see Inuyasha standing over me. "Do you want me to tie that for you?"

"Wha...?"

"The obi. Do you want to tie it for you?"

I bit my lip and turned around, and Inuyasha started tying it. "I didn't know you knew how to tie obis, Inuyasha."

I heard him growl softly. "My mother taught me how to when I was young."

"Oh. Gomen, Inuyasha, I didn't mean-"

He tucked the bow in under, then turned me around so I was looking at him. "It's done."

"I quite figured that out. Arigato for pointing out the obvious, Inuyasha," I retorted.

He just smiled, which made me smile in return. And in the next moment, my lips were on his cheek. I felt his cheek warm up, and pulled away. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Gomen! Gomenasai!" My cheeks were no doubt a deep shade of red, rivaling that of my kimono.

I didn't dare look up from my bow. I didn't want to see Inuyasha's face, because I was afraid of what I might see. Anger, disgust, or something of the sort.

Inuyasha pulled me up, and tilted my head so I could look into his beautiful amber eyes. "It's okay, Bumi," he said softly.

Once again, I felt my cheeks warm up. "A-arigato. I-I don't know why I-" Inuyasha stopped me by putting two fingers across my lips. This SO could not be the same Inuyasha I'd been fighting with earlier that day.

"I said it's okay. And why do you seem embarrassed?"

"I just am, okay!" I spat through his fingers. He pulled them away, and just looked at me. I felt myself blushing again. "Like I said, I don't know why I did. Gomen."

I stood up and hopped off the rock, ready to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed my hand. "Let go, Inuyasha."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so." I heard him sigh, and he let go of my hand.

I closed my eyes, and I felt someone scoop me up into their arms. I let out a scream of shock as I opened my eyes. "Kouga! What are you doing here?"

I looked at Inuyasha, and his eyes narrowed. "Yeah. Why are you here, Kouga?"

Kouga grinned. "I thought Bumi might need some help getting away from you, mutt-face."

He looked down at me, then at Inuyasha. "Your kimonos are similar. Why?"

I spoke before Inuyasha could. "Lady Kaede gave me this to wear, instead of the miko's kimono. Doesn't this one look better?"

Both Kouga and Inuyasha nodded. I felt myself blushing. "See? It has nothing to do with Inuyasha. ...Uh, Kouga? Could you put me down now?"

* * *

**Review Shout-out!**

**Ear-Tweak: Hai, it was Kikyou. But, since I'm not exactly the biggest fan of trying to write her character (I tried it for this chapter, but it didn't work. Needless to say, her part was cut, but I kept the title.), I decided to not use her. Lucky for you, no?**


	14. Bumi's Fury Part 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, and never will be (Sadly!). But Bumi is my character. If you wish to use her, PLEASE ask!**

**Updates: I've been doing my best to get this story updated as soon as possible, but I'm not able to update this weekend. So, please enjoy this chapter until Monday. I'm sorry that it seems that my chapters are getting shorter. I can assure you, though, that they will get longer!**

**Note: If you read my story, PLEASE review! I see how many hits I'm getting, and how few reviewers there are. It's a little discomforting , to know that people aren't reviewing. AND, it makes me feel like I'm a bad writer. If I am, please let me know! I don't care if my reviews are good or bad, as long as I'm getting some!**

** No Way Out  
**_Chapter 13 - Bumi's Fury (Pt 2)_

Kouga sat me down on a rock, and I nodded, fixing my kimono's skirt. "Arigato, Kouga."

I had just realized that it was morning. Had Kouga seen Inuyasha as a human?

"Bumi, why are you hanging around with this mutt?"

"Uh... Because, I... uh..." I looked away and hopped off the rock. "I was only telling him that he should, uh... be helping Lady Kaede!"

"Eh? When did you say that?" Inuyasha asked.

I glared over at him. "You don't understand the concept of a cover story, do you!"

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Is there something I should know about, woman?"

Inuyasha stepped forward. "I thought you were after Kagome!"

Kouga shrugged. "Kagome is here, mutt. I bet you finally scared her away."

I sank into the ground, watching the two bicker. "That's one of the things I wouldn't do." Inuyasha scowled.

"Are you sure, mutt?"

"Uh... hello? I'm still here..." I mumbled pathetically. But they ignored.

"Of course I'm sure!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're only around Bumi because Kagome isn't around, aren't you?" Kouga asked.

I looked up at Inuyasha, awaiting his answer. "Couldn't I ask the same about you, Kouga?"

I stood up and stomped my foot. "That's enough! I think I finally realized something. This isn't about me! It's all about Kagome! Both of you love her, don't you!"

Both Inuyasha and Kouga stared at me. "Kami! She's been gone for two days, and I'm only a replacement for her! Man, you two really know how to get to a girl! You should at least try being considerate! And Inuyasha? Being sweet isn't your strong point!"

I stomped a little ways away, and turned back to glare at them both, seeing that they had started following me. "And don't follow me, dammit!" I turned back around, and started walking to the village.

I stepped into Lady Kaede's hut, and saw Miroku talking to Shippou. I sat down next to them. "Miroku, Shippou? Is there something wrong with me?"

Miroku looked at me and smiled. "I don't see anything wrong, Bumi."

I nodded, and closed my eyes. "Arigato, Miroku."

"You're welcome, Bumi." Miroku said. I heard someone walk in, and prayed it wasn't Inuyasha.

Then, I felt a hand groping my butt. "Miroku!" I quickly opened my eyes and got ready to slap him, but I found that Sango had her Hiraikotsu already on his head.

"Gomen, Bumi. I couldn't help myself."

I rolled my eyes. "Apology not accepted, Miroku."

I walked outside. I felt a small tug at my sandals. Lady Kaede had given them to me so I didn't have to wear my boots unless I wanted to.

I looked down and saw Shippou. I smiled and picked him up. "What's up, Shippou?"

"Is something wrong, Bumi?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Shippou. Why do you ask?"

"You looked upset, but not about Miroku. Did something happen with Inuyasha?"

I quickly shook my head. "No! Why would you say that?"

Shippou looked up at me. "I was only wondering. Kagome looks upset a lot, and most of the time it's because of Inuyasha." He paused for a moment. "So, nothing happened?"

"No, Shippou. Nothing happened," I said, setting him down again. _And nothing will happen._

I picked up Kami, and started walking in the direction of my valley, ignoring Shippou's questions.

I walked for only about 5 minutes before I felt someone grab my arm.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha growled.

"I know when I'm not needed. I am going back to the valley, and you can't stop me," I said, with my voice low. "Besides, you have your precious Kagome coming back soon. I wouldn't want to interfere."

I jerked my arm away from him. "Kami, Bumi... Are you jealous?

I turned to glare at him. "I am not jealous, Inuyasha," I said, my voice surprisingly stable and clear. The truth was... I was jealous. I was jealous of Kagome. Of a miko. She had the hearts of both men that I ever liked. Why couldn't she be satisfied with just one?

* * *

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Lisa: Oh, that's great! I can't wait to read it, Lisa Dear. Seeing as how your writing is Definately better than mine. (Was this a soon enough update? ) Hey, isn't your birthday coming up soon?  
**

**Ear-Tweak: That's good to know! I'm glad people are enjoying my story. **


	15. Longing

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not, and never will be, mine (Sadly). Bumi is mine, however, and you will need my permission to use her in your story.**

** No Way Out  
**_Chapter 14 - Longing_

"I'm leaving, Inuyasha, and you can't stop me!" I yelled, starting to walk away again, but he grabbed my arm.

"Just... Listen to me, Bumi," he said, softly.

"Inuyasha... Let me go, please?" I looked up at him. "I don't want to be a replacement for Kagome. I just want to be left alone!"

I jerked my arm away, then started running.

I stopped running when I reached the valley. I was at the closet thing to a home that I ever had.

And, to my luck, Inuyasha hadn't followed me.

It was nearing nightfall as I approached the hot spring. I stared at it, smiling. This was where I met Kouga, and it was near where I met Inuyasha.

Then, my smile faded as I looked at my reflection. It was hard to tel, but it looked like my cheeks had been lined with silver.

I leaned closer to the water, and kept starting at my reflection. I didn't dare touch my cheeks, fearing that what I had seen was true.

And then, slowly, almost too slowly, I lifted my hand to my cheek, and felt exactly what I had feared.

I had been crying. Of course I wouldn't recognize the gesture, because I hadn't cried in two years.

Since Mama died.

But why was I crying now? I had no reason to cry, did I?

I shook my head while I stood up. _No. I have no reason to cry._

I shook my head again, talking to myself. "Bumi, don't cry. Please, don't cry."

I sat down again. As I spoke those words to myself, I heard Mama's voice. Those were her last words to me, two years ago.

Now I felt like a mere child, crying over nothing. At least, it seemed like nothing.

Was I crying over Inuyasha? If I was, I shouldn't be. Inuyasha doesn't deserve tears, and neither does Kouga!

And yet, they received them.

Despite my tumbling emotions, I still wept. I closed my eyes, and felt the tears slide from my lashes down my cheeks.

When the rain came, I embraced it. It could wash away my tears, and it did.

It drowned my sorrows with its soft thump on the ground. It drowned out the loud beating of my heart as I saw illusions of Inuyasha and me, not fighting for once.

In the back of my mind, I could only hope it would happen, but I could never actually imagine it.

Inuyasha was a stubborn, arrogant jerk. A cute jerk, but a jerk none-the-less.

I rolled forward on my knees and stared once again into the spring. My reflection looked happy, genuinely happy, but distorted by the rain.

I kept staring at the water when a silverish blur appeared above my reflection. I narrowed my eyes a little, my vision blurred by the rain and my own tears.

I bit my lip. "W-why are you hear?" I turned around, still on my knees, and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Your obi came undone again," he said, wearing a small smile. His bangs clung to the side of his face, but fell around his shoulders as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up so I was standing in front of him. He turned me around, and I stared into the water again as he tied my obi.

"Why did you follow me, Inuyasha?"

"Who said I followed you?" He growled.

I closed my eyes. "Well, you're here."

He turned me around again, and I opened my eyes. "So? I only came because the others were worried about you."

"Then why are they not here?" I questioned, moving hair away from my eyes.

"They couldn't keep up."

Both of us were quiet for a few moments, and Inuyasha spoke first. "Were you crying?"

I stared up at him. "No! Of course not! W-why would you think that?"

Inuyasha stepped closer, and used his thumb to follow the trail my tears had made down my cheek. "Despite this rain, I can still smell the saltiness of tears. You were crying!"

I pushed Inuyasha's hand away. "I told you, I wasn't crying!"

"But I smell tears." _So did I. But I couldn't let Inuyasha know that I had cried._

"So? Doesn't mean they're mine." I growled lowly. Inuyasha shrugged, his eyes following the trail of tears on my other cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded and looked down, pushing his hand away from my face again.

"You'll get sick," he said, out of nowhere.

I stared up at him. "Huh?"

"It's cold. You'll get sick."

"Why do you care? I'm not Kagome, remember? Besides, I already told you that I didn't care."

"Then why are you crying again?"

I touched my left cheek. He was right. I was crying again. I turned away. It was bad enough Inuyasha could smell my tears, but I didn't want him to see them!

Inuyasha cupped my chin in his hand, and made me look at him again. Then, he settled his lips on mine. I felt my cheeks warm up, and pulled away. "Uh... Inuyasha? What was that for?"

He looked at me, and all I could see was his amber eyes. "I was wiping away your tears?"

"On my lips?"

"Well..."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions," he growled.

"I ask the perfect amount of questions, and they deserve answers!" I stomped my foot, almost stepping on Inuyasha's. "So, answer me!"

Inuyasha looked away, a stubborn look on his face. I knew I wouldn't be able to get an answer out of him.

_Why does he have to be so stubborn?_ I asked myself.

"Inuyasha, answer me!" I yelled. I ignored my hair as it fell into my face again. I felt the rain pound the ground harder.

When Inuyasha went to leave, I grabbed his arm. "Inuyasha!"

He glared back at me and jerked his arm away. I frowned slightly, and felt tears prick the back of my eyes.

I mumbled softly, "Why do you hate me?"

I looked at the ground, and rubbed my arm. I could see Inuyasha's feet in my blurred vision.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, and he turned me around. I looked up, and saw the moon, a tiny crescent, beyond the rain. Then, I felt a tug at my back, and my kimono tightened once again.

Inuyasha turned me so I was facing him again, and I looked up at him. "I don't hate you, Bumi."

"You sure act like it!"

"That's just how I am!"

"And I don't care!" I snarled.

I closed my eyes when Inuyasha pulled me closer. He kissed the top of my head, and I looked up at him. "You confuse me, Inuyasha."

He didn't say anything; only smiled. He leaned down and settled his chin on my shoulder. I just realized I wasn't as short as I thought I was; I was just... small.

I kissed him on the cheek, savoring his taste and body heat. After staying in the rain, I needed to stay warm. I snuggled closer to him, and buried my face into his chest. "Arigato, Inuyasha," I mumbled into the cloth of his kimono.

His arms tightened around my waist. "What was that?"

I pulled away slightly, but still kept close to him. "I said 'Arigato,'"

"No, not that," he growled softly.

Within two seconds, Inuyasha and I were at least ten feet apart.

I laughed nervously. "Hey Kagome."

* * *

**Haha! Isn't that just a mean cliffie? Sorry! Don't worry, this'll be updated tomorrow.**

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Courtney: Sorry to say, hun, but if you're looking for an Inu/Kags story, you might not want to read this story.  
**

**Ear-Tweak: Yes, I'm just such a caring authoress. **

**White Wolf: (I'm just gonna call you that, if that's okay) Love squares ARE interesting. Trust me, I know what it's like to be in one. Except, the one I was involved in was SOO much more confusing than Bumi's is. There was even a part were it became a love pentagon. And I'm just gonna shut up now. **

**Lisa: Yes, poor Bumi. I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter! She wasn't as angry as in last chapter.  
**

**(PS... My writing sucks. I don't even know why you people are reading this! )**


	16. Meeting Trouble

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. Well, at least in my dreams. But, in my dreams and out, I own Bumi. She is my own character, and if you want to use her, please ask.  
**

Kagome stepped toward Inuyasha, a frown on her face. I backed away and watched her and Inuyasha. Kagome looked hurt.

"I-Inuyasha?" She whispered?

Inuyasha looked away, ignoring eye contact with Kagome.

She stepped toward him again, still frowning. Inuyasha didn't move.

And he didn't move when she hugged him. "I love you, Inuyasha!" She cried into his shoulder.

I bit my lip, nearly drawing blood. I knew there was something between him and Kagome, but I didn't want to believe it.

And yet I stood there, feeling my heart breaking into a million tiny pieces, watching Kagome hug Inuyasha, crying into his shoulder.

And he still didn't move or speak.

I ran away.

I heard Inuyasha call my name, and that was followed closely by a loud "Sit!"

I didn't know where I was running, but I had to get away. I stopped momentarily afer the rain had stopped, and looked up at the sky. It was starting to lighten. Dawn was coming.

I took one last look at the small crescent moon before speeding off again.

I could sense a demonic aura, and veered off course. I could not recognize the scent completely, but it seemed familiar.

Still, I went in, what I thought was, the opposite direction of the scent. It grew stronger, but I ignored it.

Until I ran into him, that is.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled. I looked up, then gasped.

The youkai I saw was beautiful, and that's not an adjective I use often. The first thing I noticed was his great silver hair, that reminded me of Inuyasha's.

Next, I noticed his...tail? Why was it on his shoulder?

I moved my eyes up farther, and looked at his face.

He had stripes on his cheeks, a crescent moon on his forehead, and beautiful golden eyes.

I blushed slightly as I stood up. I couldn't believe that I had run into this youkai, then yelled at him!

A little human girl with black hair ran up to me, then looked at the youkai. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Is she another youkai? Can I play with her?"

I froze. "L-lord Sesshoumaru?" I couldn't believe that I had run into Lord Sesshoumaru.

I heard he was a great lord that ruled most of the Western Lands, after his father.

And I began to wonder... Why did he almost look and smell like Inuyasha?

"Not now, Rin." Sesshoumaru's cold voice snapped me out of thoughts. He was eyeing me and Kami; no doubt deeming us as no threat.

I dusted off the front of my kimono, then bowed lightly. "Gomenasai, Lord Sesshoumaru. I did not know that you were here."

I looked up, and he was still giving me an icy cold glare. "You smell of Inuyasha," he stated. "Were you running from him?"

I bit my lip. "You know of Inuyasha?"

"That wretched hanyou is my half-brother. He and his wench keep me from owning the Tetsusaiga."

"But I like Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru!" The little girl, Rin, piped up. "She can't be all bad..."

I eyed Rin. She didn't seem much smaller than me, but she was definitely younger. But she was a human. I'd heard that Lord Sesshoumaru despised humans and hanyous alike, yet it seemed that he traveled with this girl, and he hadn't killed me yet.

Maybe he didn't realize I was a hanyou... "Your lip is bleeding," Sesshoumaru said.

I touched my fingertip to my lip. "Eh?" I looked down, and saw a tiny amount of blood on my finger.

I frowned, then rolled my tongue over my bottom lip, catching the blood. The bleeding quickly stopped. "Arigato for telling me, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He nodded, and walked past me. I bit my lip again, much lighter this time, and ran up to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Could you hide me from Inuyasha? I don't think I can hide from him myself," I practically begged.

"Why do you wish to hide from him?"

I looked up at him, startled. _Is he really going to help me?_

"It is very complicated, Lord. Let's just say that I'm not a big fan of Kagome right now."

Sesshoumaru appeared to be thinking for a moment, then nodded. I smiled. "Really? Arigato, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know that an Inuyasha fanfic is almost NEVER complete without a debut from Sesshoumaru-sama. **

** Review Shout-outs!**

**Ear-Tweak: Hai, it was Kagome. And why give me a round of applause, Ear-Tweak-sama (I had an urge to call you that.)? I don't deserve it.**

**Lisa: -backs away slowly- Oooookay... You scare meh, Lisa dear. Kagome is annoying, but I would never kill her off. I may be mean, but I'm not THAT mean (Or am I?)!  
**


	17. Wondering

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be where I am right now if I owned Inuyasha. Bumi is my own character, though, and if you wish to use, please ask!**

**No Way Out  
**_Chapter 16 - Wondering_**  
**

I looked up at Sesshoumaru, then folded my right hand over the handle of Kami. For some reason, I felt jumpy around him.

Maybe it was because Sesshoumaru could kill me with one slash of his claws if he really wanted to. But, lucky me, we'd been traveling for about three days and he hadn't shown any signs of wanting to kill me.

And there was no sign of Inuyasha. I scowled. He was probably with Kagome. But there was also the chance that he was looking for me.

Inuyasha wouldn't be expecting me to be traveling with his half brother, so traveling with Sesshoumaru worked to my advantage.

I also got to know Rin a little better. She was such a sweet little girl. She told me that she was an orphan and that Sesshoumaru had saved her.

Despite his cold exterior, Sesshoumaru seemed to be a sweet guy. I glanced up at him, and blushed at the thought. _Yeah right. Sesshoumaru can't be sweet. He's a youkai._

Inuyasha scowled. "Where the hell is she?"

He'd thought he had caught Bumi's scent, but it was soon covered by Sesshoumaru's. _Sesshoumaru better not have gotten to her,_ Inuyasha thought.

He'd been searching for her for three days, and still could not pick up her scent again.

He felt almost sorry for Kagome, but he had to find Bumi. He'd left Kagome there in the clearing when Bumi ran away, and hadn't seen her since.

And now, as he was running, he felt torn. Should he go back to Kagome, and act like this never happened? Or should he keep on trying to find Bumi, and see if the two hanyous could have a happy life together?

Sure, Inuyasha loved Kagome, that was certain. But he felt something far more for the small, new hanyou in his life, and it sure as well wasn't the newly healed scratch on his arm from training with her.

He liked the way that she could always keep his attention.

Much to Inuyasha's dismay, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had stayed to comfort Kagome the first day, instead of helping him search. He said he didn't need the help then, but now he felt he truly did. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

And, whenever Inuyasha thought he'd finally caught Bumi's scent, he'd notice Sesshoumaru's scent. _I must be losing my touch, _he thought, _Sesshoumaru would never travel with a hanyou._

"Lord Sesshoumaru? You never told me where we were going," I said. I looked up at him, and smiled slightly. Now that I'd been traveling with him, Sesshoumaru didn't seem _as _scary.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at me, and I looked away. I began to wonder, again, why he was missing his left arm, then decided that maybe I didn't want to know.

I looked up at Sesshoumaru again, and he was still silent. _I bet he's thinking of ways to kill me, _I thought.

_This time, I know I smell her!_ Inuyasha thought. He'd finally caught Bumi's scent. And her distinctive scent was mingling with Sesshoumaru's.

Inuyasha couldn't imagine Bumi traveling with Sesshoumaru, and he wouldn't. But as he began to follow his nose, he could smell a faint hint of blood. Bumi's blood.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! And, If I just happened to confuse you with the asteriks, I'm sorry! It was meant for a scene change.**

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Lisa: Are you sure you're not still on that sugar high of yours? Anywho, yes, I just HAD to add Sesshoumaru-sama! (-steals Sesshoumaru back-) **

**Ear-Tweak: -blush- Inferno-chan sounds nice, Ear-Tweak-sama (Would you prefer me to keep calling you Ear-Tweak-sama, or change to Ear-Tweak-chan?). As for Sesshoumaru-sama knowing whether or not Bumi's a hanyou... You'll find out soon enough. **

** Kikyo618543: Glad you like my story. And to answer your question right now, Sesshoumaru-sama will not fall in love with Bumi (Because he's in love with me, duh! ), or vice versa. Sorry if this spoils any 'tension' or characterization of the next two chapters, just ignore that statement. And, sorry to say, I'm gonna add one more person to the love square, just to make it interesting (But trust me, she does have a point to it! -scattered gasps- Yes people, it's a girl.).  
**


	18. Old Love, New Gain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, despite my lawyer's brillant attempts. Bumi is my character, though, and if you wish to her, please ask!**

_**Last Time:**_

This time, I know I smell her!_ Inuyasha thought. He'd finally caught Bumi's scent. And her distinctive scent was mingling with Sesshoumaru's. _

_Inuyasha couldn't imagine Bumi traveling with Sesshoumaru, and he wouldn't. But as he began to follow his nose, he could smell a faint hint of blood. Bumi's blood._

_This time, in _**No Way Out:  
**_ Chapter 17 - Old Love, New Gain  
_

"Ow!" I stuck the tip of my finger in my mouth, and Sesshoumaru and Rin looked at me curiously. I blushed. _How the hell did I cut myself? And why won't it stop bleeding?_

Sesshoumaru took my finger out of my mouth, and I stared as blood began to well up again. I quickly pulled my hand away, and hid it behind my back. "I-it's nothing. We can keep going."

Both Sesshoumaru and Rin nodded, and started walking again. I sighed, and stuck my finger in my mouth again, hoping the bleeding would eventually stop. Normally, I would have just ripped off a piece of my kimono to wrap around it, but I couldn't ruin this nice kimono, and I didn't have any extra cloth.

I ran forward to catch up with them, and fell into step next to Sesshoumaru again. It felt nice, walking next to Sesshoumaru. But it was too quiet. Sesshoumaru almost never spoke, and Rin was quietly following behind us.

I had gotten so used to the chaos that seemed to follow Inuyasha that I almost died from all this silence.

**(Time Change)**

I gazed into the soft light of the fire that I had made earlier that night. I curled my knees to my chest, and set my chin on them. That night seemed colder then usual. I glanced back at Rin, who was sound asleep against a tree. Sesshoumaru was leaning against another tree, his tail curled at his side. He glanced over at me, then turned his attention back to the fire.

I too turned my gaze to the fire. It was a little bigger then before, but not much warmer.

I shivered slightly. As I stared into the fire, I thought of Inuyasha. I quickly cursed myself for thinking about him again. He had Kagome, that lucky miko.

They were probably cuddling in front of a nice, big, warm fire, laughing at my stupidity, while I was here; cold, and alone.

**(Scene Change - Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha sighed softly. "I still can't find her."

Sango and Miroku looked over at him. "And you don't care that Kagome said she's never coming back?"

Inuyasha looked away. "She'll be back."

"And don't think that she'll be upset, Inuyasha? You're such a jerk!" Sango yelled.

He looked over at Sango, rather peeved. "Would you rather me be a pervert?" He nodded his head at Miroku, who grinned.

"I will not answer that question," she replied.

"And I'll ignore that comment," Inuyasha retorted. He looked back out the window, at the still crescent moon. _Where is she?_

**(Scene Change - Back to Bumi)**

I don't know when it happened, but I soon found myself curling up against Sesshoumaru's side, with my face gently snuggled into his tail. I took comfort in the warmth, and I was soon thinking about Inuyasha again. And how I so badly wanted to be cuddled against him and not Sesshoumaru.

I shook away the thoughts of Inuyasha's smile, and found that Sesshoumaru was looking at me intently. His golden eyes shone in the fire's light, and I felt secure being in his gaze, which reminded me of Inuyasha's. I settled in beside him once again, closed my eyes, and began to drift into another dimension; a dreamworld. One where I could be happy with either the hanyou or youkai of my choice.

* * *

**Grr. This chapter seemed alot longer when it was in my notebook. Sorry for the short chapters, people! Feel free to smack me if they get any shorter.**

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Ear-Tweak-sama: xD Sesshoumaru-sama knows something about Bumi... But I'm not telling, 'cause I'm such a mean authoress. **

**Reina no Taisho: Eh, I was thinking on pairing Bumi with Kouga, but it think it's cuter for her to be with Inu, y'know? Besides, when you think about it, Kagome still has Hojo-kun! And, I've known that Fluffy is the fangirl name for Sesshoumaru-sama. Almost everybody knows that! And people who don't should die. **


	19. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I'd SO be living somewhere else right now. (Bumi is my character. If you wanna use her, ask. Yadda, yadda, yadda.)**

**No Way Out  
**_Chapter 18 - Sibling Rivalry  
_

I awoke the next morning to find that I was still lying next to Sesshoumaru, his arm curled around my shoulder. I snuggled close to him, still savoring the warmth and semi-unconsciousness of sleep.

I looked over at Rin, who was still asleep, curled up in a little ball by the base of her tree. The poor girl looked so cold.

The fire had died sometime during the night, but I didn't want to get up to rekindle it. I was already warm, anyways. But I knew that sometime I'd have to get up. I just didn't think it'd be so soon.

I sat up and shrunk away from Sesshoumaru's side when a familiar scent started rushing towards us. I went towards the ring of stones where the fire once was, and pretended not to notice him when he arrived.

"What the hell are you doing with Sesshoumaru, wench?" Inuyasha yelled.

I glanced back at Sesshoumaru, and smiled when he spoke up. "That is of no concern to you, half-breed,"

I hesitated at the last word, as did Inuyasha.

"Don't you realize that Bumi is a hanyou too?"

"That does not concern you, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said as he stood up. "Now, leave us be."

"I wish I could do that, brother," Inuyasha hissed the last word, "but I won't leave without Bumi." Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and prepared for a fight.

Sesshoumaru remained mostly still, except for his right hand that pulled out the Toukijin (I think that's how it's spelt...).

I gasped and ran in between the two brothers just as they were about to fight. "Stop! Don't fight!"

But I was too late. Both of the brothers had already swung, and their swords clashed, just hardly cutting my leg.

I smelt some blood and felt a twinge of pain coming from my right thigh. I instantly fell to the ground, clutching my thigh to try and stop the bleeding.

Sesshoumaru glanced at me, said something I couldn't understand, and walked away with Rin following closely behind him. Before they walked completely out of sight, I saw Rin look back at me with what looked like tears in her eyes.

Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes as Inuyasha picked me up. I refused to cry in agony. I settled my head on his chest, but kept my hands settled around my bleeding thigh.

"You baka," he mumbled.

I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I learned from the best."

Inuyasha's mouth twitched into a small smile, and I rested my head on his chest again. "Gomenasai."

"For what?"

"For bleeding on your kimono." I closed my eyes. "And for running away."

"Good. Because you wouldn't be bleeding if you hadn't run away."

"I already said I was sorry, you jerk!" I yelled into his chest.

"Feh. Just shut up already, will ya?"

**(Since the little asterisks don't work, this'll do. Sort of a scene change... More like a perspective change... Just read!)**

Inuyasha looked down curiously at Bumi when she fell asleep in his arms. The bleeding of her thigh had almost stopped; now it just occasionally oozed blood.

Bumi had settled her head into the crook of Inuyasha's neck, and now her hands were rested on her stomach. Inuyasha longed for those small, delicate hands to be on his shoulders, reassuring him that she only thought of him. Oh, how he longed for that.

But he sensed that Bumi wasn't sleeping because she was comfortable. No, she was sleeping because of the loss of blood.

Inuyasha had slowed down considerably: He didn't want to wake Bumi by running. He was also afraid of her wound re-opening. She'd lost a lot of blood, and he didn't want her to lose anymore.

It was then he realized that he shouldn't let he sleep. "Bumi," he said quietly. "Bumi." Still no reply. "Wake up," he said, a little louder this time.

Bumi wake up, her green eyes shining in the midday sun. "I-Inuyasha?" She smiled slightly, and buried her face into his shoulder. "Oh, Inuyasha."

"Eh?" Inuyasha decided not to question, but rather let Bumi cry into his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, it hurts," she said softly, almost whimpering.

"Your leg?"

"No, my chest. I can feel my heart beating. It's beating so hard. I've never felt like this, Inuyasha." She said his name slowly, which made his ears perk. "Inuyasha, I-"

"What are you doing with my woman, mutt-face? Why is she bleeding?"

Bumi quickly shut her mouth and looked up at Kouga. She smiled weakly.

Inuyasha carefully set Bumi down near a large tree, and glared at Kouga. "I'm not in the mood to fight, Kouga, but I will if I have to!"

"Inuyasha? Not in the mood to fight? Ha!"

Inuyasha glanced over at Bumi, with her head resting against the tree. Her attention was turned away from the bickering males. Instead, she was looking at another youkai. A female youkai.

"Kouga! You'd rather choose my half-breed sister over me!"

* * *

**Oooh. There's the new character! Bet you can't guess who she is. I'll give a cookie to whoever does!**

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Ear-Tweak-sama: I'm pretty sure this chapter gave it away. Sorry folks, but I don't want to drag this story out, y'know? So, Sesshy's part in the story was, well... cut.**

**White Wolf: Well, I think that was solved. Only, a new problem arises. Sucks to be them, doesn't it?**

**Lisa: Ow, ow, and OW! Meanie head. I wish I was Bumi all the time. -nod nod- And I give up in the 'who's better' thing, 'kay?  
**


	20. A Little More Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form. But he'd make a cute doggy! -pets a white dog that looks similar to Inuyasha- I do own Bumi, however. If you wanna use her in a story of yours, please ask!**

**A/N: If you read my story, please, please, please(!) review!**

**Another A/N: Sorry if Ayame is a little out of character, and just a little 'out there.' I had to add her to find a way to get rid of Kouga. (Man, that sounds a little harsh...)**

**No Way Out  
**_Chapter 19 - A Little More Jealousy; A Little More Feeling_**  
**

This was all a dream. A horrible nightmare. It had to be. The loss of blood was making me crazy. Yea, that's right. The loss of blood.

I was in Inuyasha's arms, about to confess my feelings for him, and Kouga showed up. After Inuyasha had set me down, a new scent almost similar to mine appeared. I looked up and saw a female wolf youkai with fiery red hair and green eyes, similar to my own.

"Kouga, you'd rather choose my half breed sister over me?"

_Sister?_ I had to admit, we did look kinda similar, but there was no way we could be sisters.

"Sister?"

She turned to glare at me. "Hai. Sister. Her mother is my mother," she hissed. "Although, I don't understand why she left out tribe to have a child with a human. Our mother was stupid."

"Shut up!" I yelled, standing up. I winced slightly as pain shot into my thigh. I looked up at my 'sister,' and frowned. "Don't you ever talk about Mama like that!"

"Then don't try to steal my future husband, you little worm!" She yelled back.

"I am not your future husband, Ayame! I want to be with Bumi!" Kouga spoke up.

"First it was Kagome, not it's Bumi? Kouga, you promised that I'd be your bride!" She choked.

Inuyasha and I exchanged glances. I limped over towards him, and leaned into his side, watching Kouga and Ayame bicker.

"I told you, I never promised that!"

"Yes you did! You promised me on that night, with the lunar rainbow!" Ayame huffed.

"I don't remember," Kouga stated, and looked away.

"Uh... hello?" Both of them looked over at me when I spoke up. "Can't you two go somewhere else? I wanna talk to Inuyasha. Alone."

"Eh?" he questioned, and I stepped on his foot, which signaled him to go along. "Keh. You heard her. Go away."

Kouga frowned and disappeared into the forest. Ayame followed him, but not before sending a ruthless glare my way.

I frowned slightly, pushing against Inuyasha a little more now. _Why didn't Mama tell me that I had a sister? And was Kouga lying when he said I was the last female of our tribe? Or is Ayame from a different tribe? Or was Mama lying about what tribe I'm from? Ooooh, now it's not only my leg that hurts..._ I reached up to rub my forehead.

I'd decided to just leave the subject alone, and let my brain rest: Besides, I didn't care about Kouga and Ayame's problems.

I shook my head, making the thoughts finally go away. Inuyasha picked me up when I want to walk away. Okay, when I went to _limp_ away. "Inuyasha, put me down!"

He threw his head back and laughed. I glared at him when my feet touched the ground. I took a step forward, only to fall back into Inuyasha. He laughed and picked me up again. "You're so stubborn, Bumi. Don't you even realize when your own leg is numb?"

"Of course I do, baka! I just don't want to be carried," I huffed.

"Tough luck," Inuyasha replied as I closed my eyes.

"Fine. But don't do anything stupid, like let me fall, or something," I said as I settled my head into his shoulder again.

**(Time break. Probably about 2-3 hours)**

I rested my head into a pillow after Lady Kaede finally told me I could sleep. She had bandaged the cut on my thigh, and gave me some nasty tasting soup to make me feel better.

I had been woozy after all the blood loss, so I blamed that on my almost gushing my feelings to Inuyasha. I even told him so, but he just gave a confused look, so I dropped the subject.

The soup had helped me regain total consciousness, so I had a hard time falling asleep, even though my body desperately cried out for it. My thigh ached, and other than that, I couldn't feel the rest of my leg. Had the wound been that severe? I didn't even see it, so I hadn't been able to tell. Could it have been my imagination that made it feel so bad?

I soon noticed Inuyasha's now familiar scent coming towards my small, isolated hut. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing before he entered, and pretended to be asleep.

**(POV Change)**

Inuyasha walked into Bumi's hut and noticed that she was finally sleeping. He smiled inwardly. He moved closer to her, and sat down Indian-style next to her. He crossed his arms and glanced towards the door to make sure nobody was coming, then looked down at Bumi's sleeping form again.

She had shifted when he had sat down, and now she was facing him. Inuyasha smiled to himself again, and set his clawed hand upon Bumi's cheek. Her cheek suddenly became warmer under his hand.

He raised an eyebrow, and touched his thumb to her lips. He traced the bottom lip, then pulled his thumb away. He then touched his thumb to his own lips.

Bumi shifted uncomfortably, turning onto her back. Inuyasha backed away, then leaned against the hut's wall. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**(Back to Bumi's POV)**

I sat up when I noticed Inuyasha's breathing had changed. My cheek still burnt from blushing when Inuyasha had touched it, and my lips tingled.

I looked over at the sleeping Inuyasha and smiled. He didn't look as protective in his sleep, even though he did have his arms crossed.

I crawled over to him and tweaked one of his ears. "Inuyasha?"

He lazily opened an eye and pushed my hand away from his ear. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was pretending, idiot," I said, and tweaked his other ear.

"Would you stop that?" Inuyasha said, pushing my hand away again.

I giggled and poked at him. "It's only compensation for what you did earlier! Besides, they do a cute little twitch thing!"

'_A cute little twitch thing?'_ _Kami, I was acting like a little kid again! Maybe I can blame this on the medicine and soup..._ I grinned evilly. "Inuyasha?"

He leaned forward a little. "Yeah?"

I backed away a little, none too comfortable about how close Inuyasha got. _Well, I might as well try..._ "Inuyasha, I was thinking..." I paused, and grinned again. "You should wear pink."

"Keh?" Inuyasha touched his hand to my forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you hurt your head instead of your leg."

"I feel warm. And I do have a headache..." I said, pushing his hand away. In reality, I was perfectly fine. Except for the fact that I needed to sleep.

Suddenly, a scream ran through the village. Inuyasha ran outside, and I shortly followed him. There we saw a snake youkai. Next to me, Lady Kaede shot an arrow at it, then looked at me and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can ye defeat it?"

"Do you have to ask?" He said, pulling out the Tetsusaiga. I watched it transform, and giggled slightly. I pulled out Kami and stood next to him. He eyed me warily. "Bumi, go away. You're sick, and weak."

I rolled my eyes, and jumped towards the youkai, bringing Kami down into contact on it's head, slicing it in two.

Sango threw the Hiraikotsu, finishing the youkai off before Inuyasha could even swing the Tetsusaiga.

He stared at me as I walked back into my hut, ignoring him and all the glanced that the gang sent my way. He followed me inside. "You're not really sick!"

"No shit. I thought that you'd leave me alone if I pretended."

He hesitated a moment, then stepped forward. I looked into his eyes, and saw something I couldn't recognize. "Is it that bad? Being around me?"

"Inuyasha," I groaned. _No. He can't do this to me!_ "I just want to sleep. Will you at least let me do that? We can talk in the morning!"

I lied down on the floor again, and watched Inuyasha sit in the corner. "Why are you still in here?"

"Can't I sleep in peace too?" He growled. I growled back at him, then closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt secure and protected. Inuyasha was with me, and I could sleep soundly. I made sure my voice sounded sincere when I said, "Good night, Inuyasha."

* * *

**Teehee. Wasn't this chapter just a little adorable! Anways, for those of you who guessed it was Ayame, you're (obviously!) right! Yay for you! Cookies all around! -throws out free peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies, except for Lisa who wanted the white chocolate macademia nut cookie- **

** Review Shout-outs!**

**Lisa: I swear, you need to cut out whatever it is you're doing, 'cause you're TOO hyper! Besides, who said I saw it your way? I just said that I give up the fight; not that I finally saw it your way. xP **

** Anon: Wow, another hyper reviewer? This can't be good. -hands you an extra cookie- **

**Ear-Tweak-sama: Hai, Ear-Tweak-sama. I've always questioned the male's wierdness. Why do we even need them? (Bumi whispers something into Inferno's ear) OH! -blush blush- Aren't I stupid? xD**

**I'm gonna be nice and post a little preview of what's to come in the next chapter of 'No Way Out.' Hope you enjoy! (P.S: The wording _might _change just a little.)  
**

_"I would eat if I didn't have someone hovering over me constantly," I said, pushing against his chest playfully._

_Inuyasha blushed slightly. "I didn't know you care so much, Inuyasha."_

_ "I-I don't!" He stammered. I rolled my eyes as he set me down on the bed. He started pulling the covers over me, and I grinned, almost certain I was proving my point._

**Hope to see you reading the next chapter of 'No Way Out!' (_Chapter 20: Feelings?)_**


	21. Feelings

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, everybody would have cute little doggy ears!**

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me awhile to update. My computer screwed up the format of this chapter, and I didn't realized that until I tried to upload it. Anyways, you guys should be happy about it: It made me fix it, so now the chapter's even better! Yay! -chrickets chirp- Gee, couldja show a little feelling? Ah, nevermind. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**  
**

Another **A/N:** If any of you have any questions about this chapter, or the entire story for that matter, please feel free to IM me (AIM) at darkvampywillow. Enjoy the chapter! Ta!

**No Way Out  
** _Chapter 20 - Feelings?_

I woke up the next morning shivering. The blanket was now folded twice over my body, with an extra blanket over that one. I was still freezing, even with the extra layer.

I looked around and saw the others, Lady Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and even Inuyasha, watching me with concerned looks on their faces. I groaned and closed my eyes, then opened them again. It felt like my stomach was twisting itself around my insides, trying to tear me apart.

Inuyasha leaned forward and set his palm on my forehead. "She's burning up," he said.

Shippou jumped up and sat down next to me. "What could've caused this, Inuyasha?"

I winced slightly as I sat up, still shivering. I pulled the blanket up to my shoulders and hugged it. "I'm fine, really. I'll be better by the time you guys are ready to leave."

Inuyasha pushed me down gently. "You're sick, Bumi. Rest for awhile, because we're not leaving until you get better."

I frowned and glared up at him. I went to growl, but coughed instead. "Fine. Let me rest."

**(Time Break - About 10 days)**

Over the last few days I rarely got out of bed. Lady Kaede often came to give me medicines, and Inuyasha rarely left my side, despite my attempts to shoo him out of the hut.

It was night when I woke up again. I looked out the open door when Inuyasha walked inside, and I saw that the new moon would be soon again.

I hadn't turned human yet. At least, not that I knew of. I'd been told by the others that I sometimes slept throughout the entire day. And if it was true, then it was possible that I'd slept through my day as a human.

I looked up at Inuyasha and smiled as I drifted into sleep again.

The next time I woke up, I felt weaker. I reached up and touched the part of my head where my wolf ears would've been. _So I was right._

I closed my eyes and removed the cold cloth someone had placed on my forehead. Then I sat up and looked around. Slowly, I stood up and hobbled over to the window, and smiled when I saw the sun rising.

_Okay, so I'll have to live through my day as human sick, but I can deal with it. _I turned around and saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing, Bumi?" He asked.

"Can't a girl watch the sunrise?" I retorted.

"Not while she's sick and should be in bed." He walked over to me and picked me up, carrying me over to the makeshift bed. I'd gotten used to him carrying me. "You should eat something soon."

"I would eat if I didn't have someone hovering over me constantly," I said, pushing against his chest playfully.

Inuyasha blushed slightly. "I didn't know you cared so much, Inuyasha."

"I-I don't!" He stammered. I rolled my eyes as he set me down on the bed. He started pulling the blankets over me, and I grinned at him, almost certain I was proving my point.

He did his cute little pout and finished tucking me in. "Arigato, Inuyasha." I pushed some of my hair behind my now human ear and looked up at Inuyasha. "How long do I have to lie down? I want to do something!" I coughed slightly after, and looked up at Inuyasha pathetically.

"You should stay in here until tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why tomorrow? I mean, I know I'm a little weak, but at least I'm not sick anymore!"

"You don't mind going out when you're a human?"

I sat up and the blankets pooled around my waist. "Of course I don't mind. Unlike you, I don't mind being human for a day. It makes me feel... normal. I don't get rejected as easily. I can fit in." I looked away.

I heard Inuyasha sigh. I looked over at him, and smiled slightly. "Arigato, Inuyasha. For staying with me while I was sick."

"Keh. You're welcome."

I smiled again and laid back down. "If I lie down and rest until noon, may I go out?"

"...If you're feeling better, yes," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Really! Arigato, Inuyasha!" I yelled while jumping up to hug him.

He awkwardly hugged me back, and I smiled. I pulled away, then lied down. "You may go now, Inuyasha," I said, making the hand movement of shooing him away. I pulled the blanket up to my neck, and smiled again. "I need to rest!"

He laughed softly and walked out.

**(Time Break - About 6 hours)**

"Inuyasha!" I yelled.

I looked up and grinned when Inuyasha came running into the room. "What!"

"Is it time yet?"

"Will you quit bugging me?" He growled.

"Hmm... no?" I said, grinning.

Inuyasha growled again. "Fine."

I jumped up and smiled. "Yay! I'm gonna go take a bath real quick, then you can take me around the village, okay?"

"You sure seem better," he said as I walked past him.

I grinned evilly and pushed aside the curtain to the door. "Well, I had incentive to get better. Now, for my bath..." I cut myself off and quickly ran outside and in the direction of the closest hot spring.

**(POV Change - An Unknown Person (Oooh, Scary!))**

_Damn. That poison didn't work as well as I had hoped._ The female scoffed. _Serves me right for buying it from that pathetic old man. _She inspected her fingernails, then held out her hand as she watched the now human girl exit the hut and run towards the hot spring.

She grinned to herself. "I'll only spare you for today, Bumi. I wouldn't want to ruin our birthday, now would I?" She clicked her tongue in happiness as she watched Inuyasha stand in the doorway, watching the retreating Bumi. "Some day Bumi. Some day, I'll bring you so much torment, you'll wonder how much you truly loved me."

* * *

**Oooh, sounds like an evil cliffy! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as possible! (Can you guys believe that this is the second to last chapter?)**

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Ear-Tweak-sama: I've tried making the chapters longer, but it just doesn't seem to work! Besides, they always seem longer in my notebook, BEFORE I type them. Anyways, yea, I kinda noticed that Inuyasha's a little OOC... Sorry 'bout that! I'll definately try to get him back to normal for the sequel. **

**Anon: It may seem that Kagome has just plain disappeared. Don't worry, she'll come back for the sequel. Hopefully. And there won't be AS much Kagome bashing (I've learned to respect her!), but it'll still be there! Yeah. The whole 'Ayame-being-a-half-sister-thing' was just my imagination going ballastic after thinking: "Hm... How can I get rid of Kouga, but make it interesting?" There'll be more of her in the sequel, too. And, 'Aw!' I think you deserve extra cookies. xP -hands Anon 3 more chocolate chip cookies-**

**Reina no Taisho: Aw, you really thought that chapter was cute? Thanks! And congrats(?) on the whole moving thing. Where ya moving to, if you don't mind my asking?**


	22. Finally Confessing

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I so wouldn't be wasting my time writing this (Just kidding! ). **

AN: Sorry I haven't been able to update. I was planning on updating yesterday, but my friend kinda stole my notebook. Isn't there some law against stealing notebooks on the first day of school? Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**No Way Out  
** _Chapter 21 - Finally Confessing_

"Ah... Nice and warm..." I growled in relaxation. The water was soaking my stress and weakness away.

I slid further into the water, closing my eyes. Then I heard something. I opened my eyes and glared in every direction.

And I saw Inuyasha. I began glaring daggers at him. "Inuyasha, you pervert! Go away!"

"I only came to get you, not to peep on you! You've been in there for over an hour!"

I sat up a little, making sure I was still completely in the water. "Fine. Now go away, so I can get out."

Inuyasha mumbled something, then disappeared. I waited a few more moments before climbing out and pulling on my kimono.

I started walking in the direction of the village when a little girl, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, tugged on the bottom hem of my kimono. I looked down at her and smiled.

"You're really pretty, miss," she said.

I smiled again. "Why, arigatou."

She quieted her tone, becoming a little more serious. "Can you help me?"

I kneeled down and looked her in the eye. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm lost. I don't know where I am, and I need to find mommy."

I smiled, picking her up. "I'll help you find her. Do you remember where she was last time you saw her?"

"In the village. She told me not to leave, but I wanted to go out on an adventure!"

"Ah. Well, I was heading towards the village," I said.

"Yay!" She yelled.

I smiled again. _I can't wait until I have some kids of my own. Of course, when I'm older..._

We walked to the village in silence, with the occasional switch between me carrying her, her walking beside me, or her riding on my back. Once we reached the village though, she slid off my back and grabbed my hand. "Mommy might be at home. Can we check there first?"

"Of course we can."

"And who said you could?" A loud voice behind us mumbled.

I groaned. "Inuyasha, just let me help this little girl, okay?"

"I'm going with you then," he growled, eying the little girl suspiciously.

"Like hell you are. Leave me alone. At least until we find her mother."

He stepped in front of me. "You really should be a human. You actually believe her?"

I glared at him. "Shut up and leave me alone, okay?" I nudged the little girl's shoulder, and she started leading me to her home.

A beautiful woman walked out of the hut, wearing a long red and pink kimono. She extended her arms, and the little girl ran right into them. They hugged for awhile, and I smiled, watching them.

They both looked back at me and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me back to the village, miss."

I smiled. "Anytime."

The woman set her daughter down and motioned for me to come closer. "I'd like to reward you for bringing my daughter back to me. Please, come inside."

She walked inside, and I hesitantly followed her. "You don't need to reward me..."

"Nonsense." She held out a silver pendant. One I hadn't seen in almost 10 years.

I gasped as she put the cool pendant into my hand and forcefully closed it. "I believe you lost this almost right after your mother gave it to you, hai?" I nodded, and she continued. "She still wants you to have it. She has been watching you..."

I shook my head and pulled away. "Impossible. She's dead."

"Her spirit, Bumi. She is watching you from heaven," She paused as I looked down at the silver wolf pendant in my hand. "She wanted me to tell you... She wants you to follow your heart."

I looked up at her curiously. "Follow my heart?"

"You are in love, correct?"

I gasped and quickly shook my head and hands, and almost dropped my pendant. "N-no! I'm not in love..." _But... Am I? Inuyasha..._

"Well then, we must be mistaken. In any case, give this love a chance. You will be happy."

I nodded, and looked down at the pendant again. Mama had given this to me on my 6th birthday, as everyone in my family receives one. I looked up when I realized that today was a very important day. Today was my 16th birthday.

I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on the wolf pendant. Slowly, the scent of ash and burnt wood made me open my eyes.

The woman and child were standing in front of me, fading in and out of vision. _So, they're spirits..._

I bowed, silently praying for their souls. "Arigatou. For the pendant, and the advice."

I looked up, and the little girl was waving as she continued to fade. The woman, however, just continued to smile as she faded away. Her smile reminded me of my mother's: so warm and caring.

I smiled back at her and her daughter. I put the pendant on before they finally disappeared, and turned around. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms as I ran up to him, away from the hut. I stopped only a few feet away from him when I saw his angry expression. "W-what's wrong?"

"Why were you in that burnt hut? You could've hurt yourself!"

I smiled to myself. "You care if I get hurt, Inuyasha?"

He hesitated a moment. "N-no..."

I sighed softly. _How can I tell him that I'm in love with him? _"Arigatou, Inuyasha," I said sarcastically.

"What now?"

"You're so insensitive, Inuyasha, you know that? I don't know what Kagome sees in you!" _I don't know what _I _see in you..._

I gasped when he grabbed my arm. "Don't bring Kagome into this."

I glared at him and jerked my arm away as hard as I could. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. You looove her. Why haven't you gone to fetch her yet, dog-boy?"

He growled. "You're an idiot, Bumi."

"Look who's talking! I can't believe I love you!"

He straightened up a little when my hands flew up to my mouth. "You love me?" he asked, a small grin on his face.

I backed away slightly, shaking my head. "No! You heard me wrong! I-I didn't say that..."

I looked away, blushing. _I can't believe I was stupid enough to say that out loud!_

I made a move to run away, but Inuyasha grabbed my arm again. "Why are you trying to run, Bumi?"

I looked up at him pathetically as his free hand toyed with my 'new' pendant. I reached up and placed my hand on his. His hand flattened on the top of my chest, covering the cool silver pendant.

"Because, Inuyasha, I know you don't like me in any way. You're only watching me because you want my jewel shard."

"Feh. You're such a baka!" Inuyasha took both my hands in his, then kissed my knuckles. "You're right about me not liking you." He paused for a moment, and I winced internally. I knew it would hurt, but not as much as it did when he said that. After his slight pause, he turned my right hand over and kissed my palm. "Because I love you, too."

I smiled, and I was sure that my aura became ten times brighter. "Really, Inuyasha?" He nodded, and I pulled him into a tight embrace with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**So, whaddya think? I had orginally planned on this being the last chapter, but I decided to add an epilogue. Am I nice or what? **

**Review Shout-Outs!**

**Anon.: Cool. I'll be expecting a random IM! I could try adding Davis and Slyph to the sequel, but I'm not quite sure how I'll end up writing them ( ---not too good with writing other people's characters. And yet, my friend wants me to write HER story. Just great, isn't it? I do like her idea, though, so I'm gonna try. Just for her. Considering she's, like, the biggest fan of my writing. And I'll shut up now.) Aw! You DO deserve more cookies. -gives you 2 more- **

**Ear-Tweak-sama: I'm sorry! Tried to not write a cliffy, but it ended up happening anyways. This isn't a cliffy though, right? Right? If it is, I give you the right to smack me upside the head, or 'Sit' me. Whichever you prefer. Anyways, glad you like the story.**


	23. Her Future

**Disclaimer: I've never owned Inuyasha, and I never will. And that just makes me want to cry! (Bumi is my character, and if you wish to use her in your story, please ask!)**

A/N: If you read my story,** PLEASE **review! I'd greatly appreciate it!

**No Way Out  
** _Epilogue - Bumi's Future_

A dark figure watched as Bumi and Inuyasha walked hand in hand away from the burnt hut. She scowled, her brows furrowed in disgust.

She watched them for at least two months after that, trying to learn their weaknesses. Inuyasha and Bumi became inseparable, almost never more than 100 feet apart, she noted.

Kagome also came back, and even gave them her blessings. She could still smell the anger and resentment in the air around Kagome, even though it never showed through her actions.

She planned to use that to her advantage, too. Everyday, she sat in the shadows, in the changing winds to mask her scent, and formulated plans. Each of which she ultimately dismissed.

The female glared at the half-wolf youkai, despising her relation with each and every glance. She cursed under her breath for sharing blood with the pathetic hanyou.

She glanced down at herself, frowning intensely. _Heh. Guess I can't go saying that... _She touched the stripes on her cheek, and glared down at Bumi again.

"Your future isn't looking too bright, Bumi," she sneered, ignoring the incessant giggling coming from her twin. "I will kill you. Just like you killed mom."

She turned and walked away, only stealing one last glance at her twin sister before leaving.

Bumi smiled, moving closer to Inuyasha after he wrapped his arm around her waist. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before turning the other way.

She smiled as her hair blew in the wind, carrying a familiar scent to her.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. The end of the story. Hope you guys all enjoyed reading it! And I really hope you guys think that I did a good job on the epilogue. I'm planning on seeing all of you reviewing the sequel! **

**Review Shout-outs!**

**Okay, so I know that only Lisa reviewed my last chapter... Yea. I'm a little more then depressed. But, that's okay. I'm hoping all of you will review for the epilogue, right? -wink wink, nudge nudge- xD**

**Lisa: You really scare me, you know that? **


End file.
